Darkness on the Edge of Town
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca Mitchell lived every moment of her life to the fullest, she sought out the thrills in life, her favorite thrill was speed. She wouldn't let a thing like college stop that, she also wouldn't have guessed that college would lead her to her biggest most addicting thrill yet, Chloe Beale. How can two women from completely different worlds mesh? AU Beca/Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: So I started something new, this isn't connected to the rest of my stories it is a standalone series. Also it is an AU and they will be out of character at points. There will be darker themes, abuse, drug use, illegal activities, ect. I'm not sure where this will go, but it will. Tell me what you think.

x-x-x

Rebecca Ann Mitchell had a single downfall, She never backed down from a challenge. This is how she found herself climbing out of a cab in front of the college her father worked at, her new stomping grounds for the next year or so. She leaned back in the cab handing the cabbie money and grabbing her laptop bag and bike helmet. Her father had dropped her stuff off earlier that day, he was making her stay at the dorms even though she lived with him and it was a ten minute drive. Walking across the quad she watched the different families saying their goodbyes to their children, mainly teary eyed mothers hugging their young freshmen. The upperclassmen were easy to spot, with alcohol already out and gathered in large groups celebrating their last times moving back into the shit dorms provided by the school. Beca ended up walking right through the activities fair, she looked around at the random booths throws all around the small area, some random water polo group, a group of deaf Jews, and then the a capella group. She did a double take a the redhead standing by the tall blonde, the woman was stunning, nearly tripping over her own two feet Beca chuckled at herself before looking back up at the redhead who was staring at her, namely the fact she was carrying a bike helmet. Beca rolled her eyes and headed into her dorm building, she made her way up to her room where her father stood outside the door.

"Hey Becs… your roommate… she's a trip." Her father said hugging her. Beca had spent the last few nights at her friend Tommy's house, along with nearly thirty other people they considered family.

"Define trip." Beca asked opening the door, there stood Kimmy Jin, they had a history that was much deeper than just being new roommates. Beca shut the door and looked at her father. "I need a new roommate." She pleaded with her father. "Or let me stay at home, I won't say anything."

"No Beca it's part of the deal." Warren said, standing up straighter, Beca rolled her eyes, of course her father would hold this over her head. "What's so bad about her anyway?"

"Long story." Beca grumbled, she opened the door and glared at the woman on the other side of the small room.

"Your side, my side. Got it Mitchell?" Kimmy Jin snapped and Beca rolled her eyes. Beca threw her helmet and bag down onto the bed, she turned to the woman glaring at her.

"This is only a year, it's not that long, don't touch my shit, bug me or get in my way and I'll return the favor." Beca said and Kimmy Jin gave a stiff nod in return.

"Fine." She shot back but Beca was already out of the room, the door closing behind her.

"Well that seemed nice." Her father grinned throwing an arm around Beca's shoulders. "So how about we catch some lunch and I show you all the good food places around here?"

"I think I already know them all dad." Beca smirked and Warren ruffled her hair.

"Don't be mean Becs I really wanna get lunch before you leave me!" He said and Beca laughed at him.

"How about tomorrow? I promised to check out at least one group for you remember?" She said nudging her father with her shoulder, he grinned at her.

"Alright tomorrow, go have fun, mingle Becs!" He threw his arms out to the side, nearly knocking over a guy carrying a keg with two other guys. "Oh, shit sorry." He apologized before turning back to Beca. "This place is the stepping stone to the rest of your life my little one!" He grinned and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow." She said waving as she made her way out to the quad, in search of the redhead. _All I have to do is turn at the naked polo guy. There she is. _Beca smirked as she went to walk by the two women, she could see the redhead point her out but the blonde huffed and looked angry.

"Join our a capella group?" The redhead asked stepping right in front of Beca.

"Oh? Yeah this is a thing now isn't it?" Beca asked looking over the flyer, it looked lame, Beca Mitchell didn't do lame.

"Yeah, you'd be perfect for us." The redhead smiled and stuck out her hand. "Chloe Beale, and over there that's Aubrey, she's a little bent out of shape today." Chloe said as Beca took her hand and gave her a firm shake.

"I can see." Beca smirked and Chloe grinned.

"I think I saw you earlier, you had a motorcycle helmet?" She asked and Beca grinned nodding.

"You ride?"

"No, but I think it's hot." Chloe grinned and Beca was pretty sure her own cheeks were turning red.

"I'll have to take you sometime." Beca grinned and winked and Chloe laughed.

"Oh no, I promised my mother no bikes." Chloe said a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Aw come on, you can trust me." Beca cocked her head lightly to the side batting her eyes and Chloe laughed.

"I barely know you." Chloe countered with a smirk.

"I can change that too." Beca said confidently.

"Wow, a little cocky aren't you?" Aubrey said walking up to the pair. "Come on Chloe, let's try to recruit more girls."

"I'll see ya around Beca." Chloe smiled and turned away, before quickly turning back. "Oh do you sing?"

"Me?" Beca scoffed. "No, sorry love, I spent more time on other things. See ya round Chloe Beale." Beca said bowing her head in a nod at the redhead before walking away. _I will definitely see you around Red._


	2. Chapter 2

Beca looked down at her phone and the latest message she received from Tommy. The smile couldn't be hidden, she was signed up for one of her favorite point to point races this evening, one she rarely lost. She looked back up at the blackboard and then down at her notes, she still had to keep her grades up as per the deal with her father. Quickly writing down the last few things she had missed on the board she flipped the notebook closed and shoved it in her bag before heading down the auditorium stairs to the professors desk.

"Professor Power can I borrow you for a second?" She asked smiling at the man, she had known of the man since she was a child and her father got the job at Barden.

"Yes miss…"

"Mitchell, Warren's daughter."

"Ah Beca! Yes I remember you now. How can I help you?"

"You spoke about us having a paper due at the end of the term, about any topic at all."

"Yes, it's to explore your understanding of the goals of the class." The man said as she closed his briefcase after stacking his papers in it, he motioned for Beca to follow him.

"Does it have to be fictional or…"

"Whatever pleases you Miss. Mitchell. Though I do hear you lead an interesting life. Just take your time and figure out what you feel best fits the base of this class." Professor Power stopped and turned to Beca. "Come talk to me at the five week mark and we shall discus this more deal?"

"Sounds good sir." Beca said before turning to head out the side doors leading to the teacher parking lot where she knew her beloved bike would be. "Have a good afternoon sir." Beca said and the man smiled.

"Stay safe young Mitchell, my class will be boring without you." He said bidding her goodbye as they went separate ways. Beca secured her bag onto her bike as she walked up to her father's parking spot, his 68 Z28 Camero sitting in his spot, and her Ducati 1098 sitting in front of the beast of a car. She couldn't help but grin, her father had promised she could keep her bike in his spot as long as she kept up her end of the deal. Having her bike on the campus gave her the ability to be able to leave whenever she wanted, it also gave her the freedom of her hometown she had always had and feared giving up. Walking up to the bike she ran her hand over the bike.

"Hey darling, how about a ride tonight?" She spoke softly to the machine, checking the list she had in her head, tires, lights, no dents, no scratches no imperfections. When she was satisfied she patted the bike as if it was a dog behaving well. "I'll be right back." She said and started toward her dorm, tonight would be perfect conditions for a race, it was 84 out today, and sunny meaning the roads were dry and would stay that way. Also the new moon cycle was tonight meaning if the cops caught her she could easily slip away by flipping her lights off and laying low. She pulled her key out entering the room, immediately met with Kimmy Jin glaring at her.

"You going tonight?" The woman snapped and Beca smirked.

"You are going to love the view of my ass again, just admit it."

"Not this time Mitchell, I've upgraded."

"What you finally got rid of that shit Honda you've had for years?" Beca flopped down on her bed, she actually had at one point liked Kimmy Jin, and the woman wasn't all that bad still but they both had a deep rooted need to win. She looked over at her roommate when she heard the woman flop down on her own bed and sigh.

"You ever think of quitting?"

"Think about it? Yeah a few times, mainly after that bad wipeout last year. I know I can't though, its what I love."

"You know what I love? Building the bikes." Kimmy Jin admitted and Beca rolled over to look at the woman, genuinely shocked.

"You like being a grease monkey?" Beca asked.

"Love it, my dad taught me before he died."

"I'm still sorry about what happened to him."

"He was a hero." Kimmy Jin said staring at the ceiling, Beca could tell the woman was upset, she had been close with KimmyJin when her father died. He was shot and killed while inside a small gas station getting medicine for Kimmy Jin's younger sister, Kimmy Jin was in the car and had watched it happen.

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"No, not really but he saved the store clerk, she's 26 now, has two little girls and a boy, she named him Brian after him." Kimmy Jin said and smiled at Beca. "I should go, Kev wants me there like now." Kimmy Jin said pulling her own riding helmet out from under her bed. "Stay safe tonight Mitchell."

"You too Kimmy Jin." Beca said grabbing her own helmet, she followed her out the door. They went separate ways once in the hall, their conversation pushed to the back of each their minds.

x-x-x

"Shit Tommy this is a huge turn out!" Beca yelled over the noise into the ear of the older guy, Tommy was their ring leader of sorts, he found nearly each member of their thirty plus gang, taught them to drive whatever he could get his hands on, and gave them the confidence to ride. Most of them were abused in one way or another, loners, stoners, and Tommy was their savior. He found Beca by accident when she was out admiring his Ducati one afternoon, instead of approaching her upright he stood back and watched the girl work the bike over with her eyes. She had only been thirteen at the time but he knew she had the spark in her, he taught her that night to drive in an old, stolen Ford Focus. Three weeks later she had won her first race in a stolen Tarsus, it was a point to point which she learned to thrive at. Six weeks after her first car win he had her driving bikes, then winning at those too.

"Well it is a huge race." Tommy said taking a drink from his beer. Tommy didn't race any longer, he was married with a child on the way so no one blamed him. He still managed the groups races and would show up for every race in the area. He had only missed one race and that was only because he was getting married, not one person from any group besides Kev's showed up to the race, they were all at the wedding.

"How's the wife?" Beca asked leaning against Tommy's car, a simple Ford Explorer, it didn't raise any eyebrows when he headed toward the races, he didn't want to be the reason why they got caught.

"Very pregnant, very mean… She's scared something is wrong, but it's nothing." Tommy said sighing, he looked exhausted.

"Can I help in anyway?" Beca asked putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Yeah, win tonight." Tommy smirked and grabbed Beca's helmet securing it onto her head. He kissed the top of it and shoved her toward her bike. "Win Becs, but be safe!" He yelled after her, Beca waved her hand getting on her bike, focusing straight down the road she started mapping out in her head how she would take the roads. The road in front of her was pitch black, the races were always held on the outskirts of town where the straight aways were, and minimal lights, both stop lights and street lights. She knew these roads like the back of her hand, she rode them every day for the last 18 years. Tonight would be no different from any other, ride from point a to b, as fast as you could, don't get caught, don't crash, don't die. She started her bike and leaned over it.

"You ready big fella?" She asked the powerful machine as it hummed under her. The second the flag dropped the machine roared to life and down the road, away from her friends, her family, all left behind in her dust, her mind completely focused on the pavement that laid ahead of her, the pitch black abyss that lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca walked down the hall of her dorm building to the showers, she was ungodly sore and there was blood streaming down her arm and leg. Walking into the showers she started singing David Guetta's Titanium though, she flipped her waterproof speakers on letting the song pulse through the silent air of the room. Stripping out of her blood soaked clothes she stepped into the shower stall, yelping as the water stung the open wounds on her body. She had won her race with no problem, but on the trek home had come across a deer in the road, she laid her bike down to avoid hitting the deer square on and killing herself for sure. The noise had scared the deer off thankfully, but laying the bike out had left Beca injured in the middle of the dark road, too sore to move at first she just laid there gasping for air trying to calm down. She had laid her bike out a few times before, but each time had scared the hell out of her, like it should. Tonight however she had made the mistake of removing her riding jacket on the ride home, it was suppose to be just a ride back to the dorms, not that big of a deal right? Wrong. She finally groaned standing up, she made her way to her bike, flipping it on its tires she slumped over it taking it slow home.

Gritting her teeth she started pulling the gravel out of her shoulder, road rash sucked, it claimed yet another one of her favorite shirts, and would leave another sizable scar on her shoulder and side. Beca grasped the handicap bar as the pain buckled her knees, chuckling she started singing through the pain, suddenly her curtain whipped open.

"You can sing!" One Chloe Beale stood there the biggest smile on her face, as soon as her eyes laid on Beca's side her smile was gone. Beca knew she'd look like hell, her whole side was searing in pain telling her exactly how bad it was torn up, the pain started to get to be too much, coupled with the blood loss it wasn't going to end well. "Oh god Beca! What happened?" Chloe asked just as Beca's eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

x-x-x

"Fuck. My head." Beca groaned, grabbing her head with her hands as she rolled over burying her face into the blankets. That's when she remembered she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near blankets, sitting upright in a bolt she looked around the room, it wasn't one she knew.

"You are safe, you are in my room at my apartment." A voice said, Beca knew that voice, but she couldn't find a person to put it to. That's when Chloe Beale stepped into her line of sight; she looked worried, concerned… and pissed.

"Why am I here?" Beca asked, she realized her wounds were dressed professionally, and she had a shirt on that wasn't hers.

"You passed out in the showers, bleeding might I add. How the hell did you end up with road rash Beca? It was road rash right? I mean that's what Aubrey said as she helped me patch you up…"

"Chloe I should go." Beca said standing up, her legs felt like jello and her head was swimming.

"No, you have to sit down and explain to me what the hell you were thinking." Chloe demanded.

"Chloe, I promise I'll explain I just promised my dad I would go to lunch with him today, I can't be late."

"Then I'll go with you." Chloe countered and Beca sighed, she didn't even know this girl.

"No, let me go. You don't know me, and I don't know you."

"But I want to know you." Chloe said, a slight whimper could be heard and Beca sighed, she couldn't deny she liked the redhead.

"Alright, let me get lunch with my dad and I'll explain, when I come back, what happened alright?" Beca said and Chloe raised an eyebrow at the younger woman.

"Do I look stupid? You won't come back, tell me now."

"I laid out my bike so I didn't hit a deer." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"You laid out your Ducati so you avoided hitting a deer instead of just avoiding hitting it? Yeah right. That bike is worth… more than I can guess." Chloe scoffed and Beca rolled her eyes.

"I did, you do realize if I move to avoid it the deer could me and hit me anyway? That laying it out is the best choice to insure I live." Beca said she grabbed her bag of bloody clothes she had noticed Chloe had grabbed. "I'll return your shirt tomorrow ok?"

"Alright," Chloe said following Beca out of her room and into the rest of the small apartment, Chloe leaned against her door jamb watching Beca leave. "Hey Becs, I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too Red, and thank you." Beca smiled before walking out the door, leaving the redhead to wonder about her even more.

x-x-x

Beca crashed into the chair across from her father, he eyed her with a stern look.

"What happened to your Ducati…" He asked and she sighed put her head in her arms on the small table mumbling into her arms.

"I laid it out so I didn't hit a deer."

"You ok?" He asked putting a hand on Beca's arm, she looked up at her father who was concerned.

"I think so, I passed out last night… ended up in some girl's apartment." At this Warren's eyes shot wide.

"Do I even want to know?"

"I'm not even sure I know." Beca admitted and looked through the menu. "You know, you never did tell me why you let me race." Beca said barely making eye contact with her dad over the top of the menu.

"I knew there was no stopping you, plus it would be hypocritical of me wouldn't it? I have all these cars and bikes that have the ability and I street raced as a kid."

"Wouldn't mom kill you?"

"No," He smirked taking a sip of his coffee. "Actually that's how we met, she beat me. We didn't meet in college."

"You lied to me!" Beca accused and broke out laughing, her father looked shocked. "Mom told me when she was around still. Good job keeping up the story though."

"So you knew this whole time?" Warren asked sipping his coffee, he figured his late wife would have told their daughter as much as she could before she passed, he wasn't sure about that though.

"Yeah, but she said she wouldn't want me to follow in your guys footsteps." Beca said solemnly, she looked down at her hands on the table, feeling as though she had let her mother down somehow.

"What she didn't tell you was we were involved in a lot of things like drugs on top of the racing, it wasn't clean cut family style like you guys have." Warren said looking at Beca he smiled. "I promise you, you aren't disappointing your mother in anyway. She will love you no matter what." The waiter came over with their food, they were regulars enough that ordering wasn't necessary. They ate in silence just enjoying the others company.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca went about her normal life for another two weeks before she ran into the redhead again. She was purposely avoiding her though, it was incredibly weird waking up in someone else's apartment that you don't know, and didn't sleep with. Her luck however ran out when the redhead found her once again in the showers.

"Do you ever have boundaries?" Beca growled holding a towel up to her body, she wrapped it securely around herself.

"You have to try out for the Bellas." Chloe ignored what she said.

"No, I don't have time."

"Because you're spending all that time with your way too expensive bike?" Chloe asked smirking and Beca growled. "The one you crashed on."

"Shut up! Alright, I've laid my bike out many times before, and yes that is the reason I don't have time." Suddenly she stopped talking when she realized Chloe was staring at her shoulder. Shouldn't Chloe have stepped back? Eyes wide with shock from Beca screaming at her? Instead the redhead stood their eyes locked on her tattoo. "What is so fucking interesting?"

"Where did you get that design done?"

"My tattoo? My mother drew it."

"I have one nearly exactly like it, of course it isn't tattooed on me, I hadn't lost anyone I care that much about yet." Chloe had reached out and was tracing the design of an angle's wings wrapped around a gravestone on Beca's shoulder. "You lost your mother?" It was more a statement than question but it was still a question.

"Yeah, a long time ago." Beca nodded, watching Chloe's fingers trace over her skin, if she wasn't looking at them she wouldn't be sure they were actually on her.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said looking back up at Beca.

"Don't be, she's not in pain anymore. I'm glad for that." Beca said and grasped Chloe's wrist, flipping it over to reveal the small ladybug tattoo on her wrist. "Good luck ladybug?"

"Exactly."

"Can you… leave so I can shower?"

"Oh…no, I want to hear you sing." Chloe said standing her ground; Beca laughed and looked at the woman.

"Love, you can't handle this." She said brushing pass Chloe she walked out of the stall and away from the redhead, leaving her stunned.

x-x-x

"Beca! Beca fucking Mitchell are my eyes lying to me?" Beca laughed as her best friend's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Stacie! What are you doing here?" Beca asked still in a tight embrace against the taller woman.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I sing, you don't." Stacie pointed out she kept her arms wrapped around Beca as they both faced the stage, she put her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"True, but something…" Beca stopped and looked out to where Chloe was sitting.

"Ah, good taste, the blonde though, god." Stacie said and Beca laughed.

"You're drooling dear."

"Yeah, well you're up." Stacie said pushing Beca out on the stage, Beca glared at her, flipping her off, before walking out the rest the way, smiling at Chloe.

"I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca admitted with a sly smile.

"Oh that's ok, do whatever." Chloe smiled and Beca nodded, she knew how to win over the room with that freedom.

x-x-x

Stacie and Beca stood side by side at what Aubrey was calling Aca-initiation night. Stacie handed Beca a drink who glared at her and set it aside, she didn't drink; she wasn't a big fan of the taste and didn't ever want to skip out on a drive because she had alcohol in her system, plus she always made dumb choices while drunk.

"One day I'll get you to lighten up." Stacie said running the tips of her fingers up Beca's arm.

"Yeah, well every time I drink, I wake up next to you naked as the day I was born and you grinning like the Cheshire cat, right before you jump my bones again." Beca growled making Stacie laugh.

"Oh admit it, you like it and have never complained about it before." Stacie said smiling, "Now I'm off."

"See ya round." Beca said watching as her friend dove straight into the mass of people, she quickly made her way up behind Aubrey, an arm wrapped around the blonde's waist. Chloe walked up to Beca grinning, she grasped her arms and pulled Beca in close.

"We're going to be fast friends." Chloe grinned and Beca smirked.

"Saw me naked twice, and I woke up in your bed once already so yeah. I think so." Beca winked and Chloe chuckled.

"You and Stacie seem close." Chloe observed.

"Why, jealous?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow and Chloe scoffed.

"As if, you can be with whomever you like Beca Mitchell." Chloe said making Beca beam, she had gotten under the redhead's skin.

"She's my best friend, yeah we have some extra history but we're much better as friends than anything else." Beca said noticing the redhead's demeanor lighten again.

"So you're single." Chloe stated confidently.

"Didn't say that." Beca countered quickly, she watched as the smile once again faded quickly from Chloe's face. "But yes, I am single." Beca said watching as the smile came right back. "Hey what do you say we get out of here?" Beca offered and Chloe looked down at Aubrey where Stacie was nearly hanging off her, making a trail of kisses up the blonde's neck.

"I won't be missed, so sure." Chloe said, taking Beca's hand in hers they turned away from the group leaving the party behind. "What were you thinking Miss. Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Beca asked with a sly grin once again placed on her lips.

"Always." Chloe smiled and Beca returned it.

"You ever ride on a motorcycle? And trust me, I won't tell your mom."

"A few times…" Chloe admitted and Beca nodded, she led them back to her dorm to grab her helmet and an extra she had. "I want to show you something then." Beca said as she pulled the redhead down to her Ducati. She watched as Chloe took in the bike, just like herself when she first saw it she didn't run her hands over it, it wasn't hers. Beca smirked and pressed herself right up against Chloe's back, taking the redhead's hands in hers she ran them over the smooth edges of the bike. She felt Chloe quickly inhale, nearly gasping at the contact, she quickly melded into the touch however and allowed Beca to move her along the machine.

"It's fixed already, no scratches or anything." Chloe observed and Beca nodded against her shoulder, inhaling Chloe's strawberry shampoo.

"It's my baby, of course it is. Come on." Beca stepped back from Chloe, picking up the helmets she handed one to Chloe. "Let me show you my world."

x-x-x

a/n: Thank you guys for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Glad you all are showing such an interest in this. The updates might end up slowing down during the week, exams are 2 weeks away, can't drop the ball now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe held tightly onto Beca as they cruised down the streets of the city into the suburbs, they started passing gated communities and she wondered if the elusive girl was truly from a house in a gated community. She could see it, the girl who rebelled against everything her stuffy father told her she had to do. Who went out and got tattoos too young, that raced in the streets in the middle of the night, who possibly did drugs and drank, the girl that was all bad on the outside and still somewhat good on the in. They pulled into a lot with a large warehouse like building, Beca pulled the bike right up to one of the large shipping doors that opened, she drove the bike inside letting it roll to a stop before she turned it off. Chloe's jaw dropped there had to be twenty cars in her line of sight, she knew each one was not one to bat her eyes at either, they were all extremely expensive, and many rare.

"What is this?" Chloe asked stepping off the bike.

"My world." Beca smirked pulling her helmet off, she shook her hair out before walked up to Chloe and pulling the redhead's helmet off for her.

"How many are there?" Chloe asked as soon as the helmet was off, she kept turning around looking around the building.

"Too many, and this isn't all, we have a second garage on the other side of the city, that's mainly bikes though."

"This is yours?" Chloe's jaw dropped turning to Beca who laughed.

"Sort of, it's my dad's. I get to use any whenever I want." Beca walked over to a workbench setting the helmets down on it she turned back to Chloe, leaning against the bench she watched Chloe try to take in every car there. Beca chuckled and turned back around, she pulled her ipod out of her pocket turning on the in building stereo system, she plugged the ipod in and allowed the sounds of 3 Doors Down fill the room.

"How much money is in this building?" Chloe asked as she walked around a 53 Vett.

"Too much, in the building alone without any cars nearly 100,000 just for a warehouse, the third level apartment is another 150 thousand." Beca said and walked over to Chloe. "The cars I've never had the guts to ask my father how much his collection costs."

"Millions, it's millions Beca." Chloe said turning to the girl and Beca nodded.

"Yeah, it is."

"So tell me about them." Chloe said walking around her third car. "This is a McLaren isn't it?"

"Yes." Beca said she noticed Chloe was walking around the car carefully, like most people do when they see one of her father's cars, hands in her pockets a good foot or more away. "You won't hurt it I promise."

"I'm not touching it Beca." Chloe scoffed and Beca laughed.

"Alright Red. This car… I drove it the first time and got out, puked. I was so scared that I'd wreck it and it was so fast and my dad was just pushing me to the limit. I love it though, it's a close to being my favorite."

"What is your favorite?" Chloe asked, she linked her fingers with Beca as they walked around the garage.

"The split window Vett."

"Hmmm, interesting why?" Chloe's eyes were shinning bright with curiosity, a smile on her face. She liked getting to know the younger woman, felt somewhat of a quick bond when they first met.

"It was my mother's favorite, we got it right before she passed away, I was 12, and she taught me to drive it."

"At twelve?" Chloe gasped looking at Beca who shrugged.

"She wanted to be the one to teach me, so dad went out and bought her the spilt window and that night I was sitting on phonebooks with a chunk of two by four taped to my shoe and she taught me to drive." Beca took a deep breath controlling her emotions.

"You know, it's ok to cry in front of me." Chloe said cupping Beca's cheek. "I won't judge."

"I know, but I already cried over her, I promised I'd be ok." Beca said and Chloe smiled, she kissed Beca's cheek.

"You're cute."

"No, I'm badass." Beca countered making Chloe laugh.

"Sure Becs. You're just a softie on the inside."

"How about you Chloe, who taught you to drive?"

"My dad, in an old Ford Ranger, which became mine." Chloe grinned. "I love that truck."

"Cars have a power, they just pull people in and make you love them." Beca smiled.

"Alright, hmmm first car you crashed."

"Easy, Ford Focus, hit black ice when I was seventeen spun out and smashed into a tree." Beca laughed at the memory, "It was one of the only times I wasn't speeding and just lost control, I went blank couldn't think. Next thing I know there is a tree in my passenger seat."

"Damn."

"You?"

"My uncle's Smart car." At this Beca burst out laughing. "I got rear ended and it totaled the car."

"Holy shit, I knew those things weren't safe. I'm glad you're ok though." Beca admitted and Chloe chuckled.

"Total softie." Chloe said. "Car you lost your virginity in?"

"How do you know it was in a car?" Beca rose an eyebrow and Chloe laughed.

"Oh come on Becs, you know why, we all lost it in the back of a car."

"2010 Shelby Mustang." Beca admitted and Chloe nodded.

"My Ranger." Chloe said walking around another car she pointed down at it looking up at Beca.

"2000 Lamborghini Diablo GT" Beca said and Chloe nodded. They walked around the rest of the first floor Beca telling Chloe about the cars. As they walked up the ramp to the second floor Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder.

"How many other girls have you brought here to impress?"

"Besides Stacie, who doesn't count because she was picking one to drive in a race? None." Beca said.

"I'm impressed, I would bring all the girls here to get into their pants."

"Actually I'm shocked at how many girls don't care about cars, but on the other hand they are my life." Beca said, she grinned and pulled Chloe over to a bright blue car. "This was the first car I was kissed up against." Beca smiled pushing Chloe back by the hips against the car, she stepped up locking her against the car. She leaned down and smirked her lips barely touching Chloe's. "I like you Chloe. Since the first time I saw you across the quad. I saw you and just wanted to push you against the nearest available surface and kiss you. So I really like you Chloe Beale." The longer Beca went on the more husk her voice attained.

"Good, because I was hoping you would." Chloe said snaking her hand behind Beca's neck she pulled her down connecting their lips fully in a slow kiss. Beca nearly moaned into the kiss, Chloe's lips on hers were soft and yet had a demanding side to them, the redhead kept the pace of the kiss slow and sensual, she ran her hands up Beca's back holding her against her, she slowly swiped her tongue against Beca's lower lip and was granted access to the smaller woman's mouth. This time Beca did moan into the kiss, Chloe's tongue just barely brushed against her own in a teasing manner before the redhead pulled back, biting Beca's lower lip in the process, Beca groaned.

"Damn…" Beca smirked when Chloe released her lip, she rested her forehead against Chloe's.

"I'll say." Chloe smiled. "Guess all good things do come to those who wait."

x-x-x

a/n: Again thank you guys for all the reviews, follows, favorites ect. They show me that you guys are interested in this and it makes me proud. If you don't know the cars I tried to make is so you could google them. Another place to look because I'm addicted to it is Jay leno's garage site, basically I would love to have all his cars, except the smart cars. And lastly have good thoughts for Boston please, our world is full of sick people that can do these terrible things but as long as the good ones hold their heads up high in time of tragedy and of times of peace we can always beat them. Stay strong Boston. Stay strong world, may good outrank bad every time.


	6. Chapter 6

When Beca woke up the next morning she didn't have to open her eyes to know she wasn't in her dorm, but at the lofted apartment over the warehouse. She burrowed further into the blankets, pulling the warm body closer to herself, inhaling the scent of the woman's shampoo she sighed happily. If every morning could be like this, she would never be able to find something to complain over.

"Good morning." She heard Chloe whisper, her voice think with sleep.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Beca urged. "I don't want to ruin this." Beca mumbled into Chloe's shoulder.

"Alright Becs." Chloe said, she rolled over to look at Beca. The smaller woman had her eyes closed still, her dark hair falling softly across her face, she looked completely at peace with the whole world in that moment. Chloe ran the tips of her fingers over Beca's jaw, down across her chin before cupping the woman's cheek in her hand and pressing a light kiss to her lips. When she pulled back Beca's eyes were open, blinking from the sunlight streaming in the windows. Chloe smiled and tucked her head under Beca's chin, snuggling closer to the woman. Beca blinked a few more times, wrapping her arms around Chloe she tucked her head overtop Chloe's sighing happily again before closing her eyes to fall back asleep.

x-x-x

Beca woke again when she heard someone clear their throat; she still had Chloe in her arms so she knew it wasn't her. Opening her eyes she saw her father standing against the wall in front of the bed.

"I'm really glad you are making friends Becs, but last I remember you were still with Stacie." The man said, he loved Stacie like a second daughter and Beca knew that no matter what he always would, and to not let their messed up relationship mess up the one Stacie had with her father.

"We aren't together, we're just best friends dad." Beca was shocked Chloe was still asleep.

"Who is that?"

"This is Chloe…" Beca said she untangled herself from the redhead sitting up in the bed to talk with her father, and semi block his view of Chloe.

"Alright, well I stopped by to get the Mustang, but it seems Tommy has it."

"Yeah, he called me the other day about using it, I didn't think you'd mind."

"Hell no I don't mind." Warren said as he walked over to the railing overlooking the top level of the garage. "It means I can take the Aston out instead."

"I don't know why Shelia hates that car." Beca grumbled.

"What does your weekend look like?" Warren asked and laughed when he saw a look pass his daughter's face.

"Hopefully just like this." Beca said and Warren nodded.

"Take care of that one, she seems like she'd be special." He said and Beca nodded. "I'll get outta your hair, oh and Beca?" Warren stopped as he was walking down the stairs, he looked back up at his daughter.

"Yeah dad?"

"I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks dad." Beca smiled, she was truly happy, she laid back down against Chloe.

"That was your dad?" Chloe asked after a few minutes and Beca chuckled.

"Yeah, did you really just fake sleep through that?" Beca asked kissing Chloe's forehead.

"Yes, yes I did." Chloe laughed, she looked up at Beca smiling. "So you and Stacie were like a serious thing?"

"Not to us, my dad thinks we're married though, she's been around for awhile and he took her in like she was his own." Beca brushed Chloe's hair out of her face. "So who is Tommy? And your dad trusts him enough to take his cars?"

"Tommy is like our pack leader, I'll introduce you one day… if your interested in going to the track one night." Beca said and Chloe's face lit up.

"Are you sure its ok?"

"It'll be fine, just stick by my side, or anyone in our group, the other groups won't take kindly to newcomers." Chloe yawned curling back into Beca.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven."

"We have Bellas in an hour, we should get back to campus." Chloe said, Beca nodded.

"It can't be that bad right?" Beca smirked and Chloe gave her a look that worried her.

x-x-x

Three months later

Beca glared at Aubrey as they ran through the routine again, the tall blonde had yelled at her for what felt like the hundredth time today, she knew they would but heads all year long. They had been doing the same thing for nearly three months, Beca had hated rehearsal from the very first day. Beca felt a hand on her shoulder and let Stacie walk by, she watched as the tall brunet grabbed Aubrey's wrist and dragged her out of the auditorium. Beca sighed and dropped her arms from the stupid square move they were being taught.

"Seems like Aubrey isn't always in control." Cynthia Rose said chuckling as Chloe walked up to Beca wrapping her arms around the smaller woman.

"Aubrey said she's going with Stacie tonight, out to the outskirts. You hear about it?"

"We have the same race, I was going to tell you, but I was running late." Beca explained and Chloe nodded. "You going to come?"

"I'd love to." Chloe smiled.

x-x-x

"I'm sorry, who is driving Aubrey! Does it look like I need a fucking backseat driver? I've been driving since before you even thought about it." Beca screamed and Chloe took the younger woman's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. They took the car Stacie borrowed from her father back to the garage, planning on picking up the rides of the night.

"Babe, you might want to apologize before she threatens to crash us without harming anyone but you."

"That is physically impossible." Aubrey snorted back and both Chloe and Stacie gave her a doubting look while Beca glared at her with a 'dare me' look. "Sorry Beca, I'll shut up."

"Good." Beca growled as she pulled into the garage, she put the Fusion back in its spot. "Still don't know why you like that car."

"It's comfortable, just because it doesn't have the pickup you crave doesn't mean it isn't a good car." Stacie said as she got out immediately walking over to the McLaren.

"Not tonight Stac, it's a simple race you won't need any more than the mustangs." Beca said as she walked over to her Ducati.

"Why do I get the base cars when you drive the Ducati?"

"Because, I ride a bike, you drive a car, I hide easier and am less recognizable." Beca said running her hands over her Ducati.

"If you fuck that thing we are no longer friends." Stacie said and looked over her shoulder at Aubrey and Chloe who were leaning against the fusion, just watching them interact.

"I don't fuck it… I love it." Beca said standing back up, she walked over to the work bench pulling out her favorite riding jacket and her helmet. She pulled them on while Stacie grabbed the keys to the Mustang, Beca grabbed Chloe an extra helmet handing it over to her.

"She can come with us if she wants." Aubrey said and Chloe shrugged putting the helmet on, she then grabbed a jacket from the bench putting it on.

"Next time Aub." Chloe said as she straddled the bike behind Beca, the smaller woman imdeatly taking off as soon as Chloe's arms were securely around her. Chloe's heart stopped as they flew through the streets going to the outskirts of town, Stacie wasn't far behind with the Mustang, she could see the headlights shining off the back of Beca's helmet.

"You ever get scared?" Chloe asked as they stepped off the bike, she saw the smirk on Beca's face form as she turned to face her.

"You ever need a huge rush? That's what I get when I get scared, so yeah sometimes, but I crave it." Beca grinned, kissing Chloe, she watched as Stacie pulled up.

"Damn Becs, you could've killed her!" Aubrey yelled getting out of the car, she immediately regretted it, there was soon a group of men standing around watching her intently.

"She bugging you Becs?"

"Naw Jesse it's alright. It's Stacie's girl. My girl's best friend." Beca said then nodded to Chloe. "Chloe, this is Jesse."

"Nice to meet you." Jesse said putting his hand out for Chloe to shake which she did. The four women went around getting introduced to everyone. Stacie walked right up to Tommy, he slung and arm around her shoulder's kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe, how's the real world?" Stacie asked and Tommy chuckled then turned toward where Beca stood with Chloe and Aubrey.

"Mine, is a hell lot better than yours." He said and smiled. Chloe instantly noticed the large scar running down his eye. "Becs your not for another hour, Stacie you're up." Tommy said walking away, Stacie bounded back to them.

"You wanna go with Aub?" Stacie asked and Aubrey nodded.

"Sure." She smiled and Stacie pulled her to the car. Tommy walked away from them again to the top of a small hill just a few yards away.

"That was Tommy?" Chloe asked Beca once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah."

"What happened…"

"His dad. Tommy was abused as a kid, a lot and his father was a mean old drunk. I was over there one night, right after my mom died, so I couldn't have been more than thirteen. His dad was so drunk and he shoved Tommy's sister against the wall, he was going to rape her. I freaked out and punched him letting her run from him but I ended up being the next one pinned to the wall. Then Tommy came in and started beating his dad. Next thing I know his dad has a busted beer bottled and is sitting on top of Tommy craving it into his face." Beca started to shake; Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman. "I grabbed the lamp and crashed it over his head, knocking him out. A few weeks later his father was arrested for abuse, Tommy was able to stay with his mother and siblings. His sister killed herself two years later, she was only twelve." Beca gave a laugh trying to cover her tears. "Tommy had started collecting us, he saved a lot of us from things like abuse, self harm, whatever our troubles were he was there to stop them."

"What was yours?" Chloe asked kissing the back of Beca's head, her arms wrapped securely around Beca still. She felt the younger girl was hurting, but knew now would be the time to ask whatever and get a straight up answer.

"I was depressed when my mother died, I missed her too much and wouldn't talk. But he got me to race, which then forced me to talk, he wouldn't sign me up for races if I didn't ask him to." Beca said her arms tightly around Chloe she buried her face into the bright red hair. "It was smart. He saved me and made me better really fast, others we lost, some are just now better, others there will be no saving." Beca looked up and kissed Chloe. "They're back, I'm up." She whispered against Chloe's lips, letting the redhead go she went up to her bike, pulling the jacket and helmet back on. Chloe watched as Beca walked the bike over to a group of other bikes, she talked causally for a few moments before straddling the bike again. The redhead hadn't noticed Stacie and Aubrey step up beside her, she was too focused on Beca. The woman was completely focused, leaning over the bike just so, her feet barely touching the ground, just enough to keep her from tipping, suddenly the sound of the bikes roaring to life drowned out all other thoughts and the small woman was gone.

"You won't get used to it." Stacie said and Chloe jumped then looked at her.

"What?"

"The feeling of she won't ever come back, it never goes away. Beca's one of the best though, so I wouldn't worry too much, she always promises to come back."

"Doesn't hurt she owes my daughter the next sixteen years of her life." Tommy said walking up to Chloe, he stuck his hand out to the redhead. "Tommy." He pulled her up to him when she shook his hand. "You hurt her, it'll be the last thing you do." Tommy growled out, Stacie jumped between them.

"Hey Tommy, she won't promise."

"Good." Tommy said before smiling. "Welcome to the family you two." Tommy said to Chloe and Aubrey before walking away.

"Don't pay him any attention, everyone knows Beca is his favorite." Stacie said walking up to Chloe she wrapped an arm around her shoulder's, the other around Aubrey's. "Now come on let's get something to drink." Stacie led them away to where Jesse was standing around with other members of the group, all drinking. Chloe noticed a male standing up the hill side with Tommy, she watched them for a few moments before Jesse stepped up.

"That's Kev, he's one sick son of a bitch." Jesse shook his head. "His group… they aren't in it for fun like we are. Some are being forced, others were bought. I don't know the full story but I know they are too afraid of him to stand up to him, let alone leave. Kimmy Jin… we've been trying to get her away from them." Suddenly the music stopped, Jesse's eyebrows knitted together as Stacie was already running toward her car along with a few other members of the groups.

"Hillcrest road! Numbers 13 and 22!" Chloe heard Tommy shout out from the hilltop and suddenly everyone was running toward cars, Aubrey grabbed Chloe's arm pulling her toward the mustang.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked as Aubrey pulled the redhead into her lap as Stacie tore the car out of the field.

"Accident." Stacie said speeding down the road.

"Who was involved?"

"Don't know." Stacie came back and Chloe was about to grab the woman's face when Aubrey pulled her hands into her lap.

"No Chloe, she's driving."

"Who the hell was it!" Chloe ordered and Stacie sighed. "I know you fucking know, you guys have numbers!"

"Kimmy Jin and Becs."

x-x-x

"Ow fucking hell." Beca stood up, she only had a scarped knee but it hurt like hell. She jogged over to Kimmy Jin's bike, pulling it off the girl. "Come on kido, wake up." Beca said giving a light smack to Kimmy Jins cheek, the girl's eyes opened. "Hey you, glad to see your eyes."

"Oh shove off. I know your sleeping with Red." Kimmy Jin coughed out and Beca laughed.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. Fuck what did I hit?"

"More like what hit you. You aren't racing for Kev again after what he pulled on you tonight either Kimmy Jin, even if I have to kill him." Beca growled out and Kimmy Jin was about to reply when headlights lit up the area.

"What the fuck Becs?" Stacie yelled getting out of the car.

"Yeah, I'm good, Kimmy Jin is a bit fucked up." Beca said as a pick up pulled up.

"Adam! Kimmy Jin needs ya."

"We will take care of our own." Kev said walking up to the group, Beca jumped up and stood toe to toe with him.

"Not anymore Kev, Kimmy Jin is ours."

"Shut up pipsqueak." Kev said pushing Beca out of the way. Tommy walked up grabbing Kev's arm, pulling him toward himself.

"You heard the woman." Tommy growled out.

"You know, if you are going to set up something as dumb as trying to harm one of your own racers, make sure the witness you leave doesn't recognize the car, you leave in the road for her to hit." Beca smirked.

"Kimmy Jin is mine and nothing will change that."

"How much you want for her? A grand? Ten? What? Name it." Beca said snarling at him.

"You know what, you can have her." Kev screamed storming away, "She's worthless to me anyway."

"How you feeling Kimmy Jin?" Tommy asked sitting next to her in the grass.

"Like I hit a car." Kimmy Jin laughed, "Good thing Beca saw it and was able to warn me, I'd be dead if it wasn't for her."

"Eh shut up, it's my job."

"You laid your bike out so you could get to me faster." Kimmy said and Beca shrugged.

"So I hear you like the hands on side more than the race." Tommy said and Kimmy Jin nodded. "Well good, we have an open spot at Beca's garage on the far side of town for you, take whatever you want, do whatever you want." Tommy said handing her his key. "Welcome to the family, again." Kimmy Jin just sat there staring at them all.

"Thank you, I don't know what else to say."

"How about lets go home?" Beca said as Chloe helped her to her feet, planting a kiss on her lips.

"If I have to watch that all night then just drop me right at this garage you speak of." Kimmy Jin said and everyone laughed.

"I'll drop you at the dorm and take Chloe to the apartment." Beca smirked.

"Hey, this means you and I will be alone too." Stacie smiled kissing Aubrey.

"This is gonna be a good night isn't it?" Jesse smiled walking up and everyone looked at him.

"Who you going home with?" Adam asked helping Kimmy Jin to her feet.

"You!" Jesse said throwing his arm around Adam.

x-x-x

A/n: Fair warning, I'm probably gonna drop the ball on this for tomorrow and possibly the next day, too much going on. I promise to try and get the next part written. Also no promises that I wont wreck a few cars through this fic but promise not to hurt anyone massively because of it. I've crashed my car, it sucks your cars are your first kids. Well besides your pets… or kids if you don't own a car before kids, I don't suggest this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe woke up early the next morning, Beca securely in her arms, she smiled and kissed the woman's bare shoulder. Beca stirred at the action, rolling over to face Chloe she kissed the tip of the redhead's nose.

"Morning Red." Beca said and Chloe smiled at her.

"Morning, you know, you could've told me you were that brave." Chloe smirked and Beca rolled her eyes, moving to straddle the woman's hips.

"It's not brave, you just have to stand up for the ones that mean something to you." Beca said trailing kisses up Chloe's neck, right to the woman's ear where she bit down gently on the redhead's earlobe making her moan. Chloe grabbed Beca's shoulders pushing her to the side and rolled them over.

"As much as you know I would love this to happen right now I have to meet Aubrey." Just like that the redhead was off Beca and pulling on a pair of shorts, she looked back and Beca whose eyes were nearly black with lust. Grinning she leaned down and kissed her.

"Tonight we still on for dinner?" Beca asked putting her hand behind Chloe's neck holding her there against her lips.

"Yes, six sharp." Chloe kissed Beca once more before grabbing the smaller girl's shirt pulling it on she walked down the stairs of the loft, taking her own car back to the campus.

x-x-x

Aubrey looked up as Chloe walked into the room. She quirked an eyebrow at her best friend.

"You are twenty minutes late." Aubrey smiled and Chloe chuckled

"Not for the reason you think you perv." Chloe sat down on the couch watching as Aubrey did the same. "So last night."

"Was insane." Aubrey said looking at the redhead. "What the hell did we sign up for Chloe? They are just a huge group of untamed wild children." Aubrey said throwing her arms over her head.

"Well where do you think Stacie learned all those moves that make you melt? Preschool?" Chloe smirked as Aubrey wacked her with a pillow in the face.

"Chloe think about it, they are just a group of little kids stuck in adults bodies."

"Aubrey, think about these last few months. Have you ever been happier? Have you ever felt more… freedom ever in your life? My answer is no, I am so happy with Beca and you know what, what happened last night just makes me want to be with her more. She is free and brave and smart and a dare devil."

"I know I just."

"It's not what your father would want I know." Chloe grinned jumping on Aubrey. "But don't you feel so fucking free with Stacie by your side?" Aubrey laughed and nodded.

"For as free as I feel though something just doesn't sit right. Like the bad feeling you get when you know something bad is coming. Something real bad." Aubrey said and Chloe shrugged.

"It's the life they chose, if we want to be part of their lives we accept it, if not we move on. We can't expect them to change just because we want them to." Chloe said and Aubrey nodded.

x-x-x

Beca rolled her eyes as her dad walked around the cars trying to pick one to drive for the evening. It was always the same every time he wanted to change the car he had, he would look over each car and think about it for an hour before finally setting on one of his classic cars.

"Dad just take the Mustang, you know that is exactly what you'll end up taking tonight." Beca groaned and Warren chuckled at her.

"You can't rush this Beca. It takes time." Warren smiled. "Oh and I will be purchasing a Model T."

"You what?"

"I was able to find one in a good condition and well I can't pass it up." Warren said as Beca nearly jumped up and down.

"A Model T? Are you fucking kidding me? This is awesome!" Beca yelled and Warren laughed openly at his daughter's excitement. Warren learned when Beca was quiet young that she had a fascination with cars, she had a passion that ran as deep in her that it had in her mother. He didn't start his collection of cars till after Erica had begged him to, right after she was told her auto immune disease would claim her life. Erica had been diagnosed with Lupus at 14, since before Warren had met her, and yet she refused to let it run her life. He had never met someone so high spirited, she threw the doctor's orders right out the windows while they were kids, then when they found out she was pregnant with Beca everything changed. The doctors insisted the child was in direct harm from her mother having Lupus but Erica was having none of that, she went on the meds and started taking care of herself, she wanted to be around for her daughter. When Beca was born Warren had never seen Erica happier, the woman was glowing constantly. Erica would take trips to town every day to show Beca off and spend time with her, not knowing how long she would have with her daughter. Erica would stay up with Beca all day and then write her letters all night telling her all different things, like how she should wait to kiss her first person, whether it be a guy or girl Erica didn't mind, and how Beca should always stand up for what she believed in and never allow anyone to belittle her. Erica wanted to instill so many things onto their daughter but knew her time was running short no matter what she did. There were many nights where Erica would wake Warren up in the middle of the night and make him promise to tell Beca certain things when she grew up, he would promise then wrap his wife tightly into his arms and hold her as she drifted back to sleep.

It was days like today where he could watch Beca's excitement clear on her face that he was thankful Erica had pushed him to buy the first car and start the snowballing collection.

x-x-x

Chloe leaned over a sleeping Beca, taking in her features, tracing them with a feather light touch. She watched as Beca slowly opened her eyes, a slight smile forming.

"Mornin'." She said slowly her eyes slipping closed again. "You look worried."

"People like you, they shouldn't exist." Chloe said, more to herself than to Beca.

"People like me?" Beca asked eyes closed still, even as Chloe's hands ran up her sides.

"You are a rarity, only supposed to be in fairy tales and just be something out of reach. Something that sits right there, right out of your grasp," Chloe outstretched a hand as if she was grasping for something, but slipped and missed. She looked back down at Beca. "that you'll never even be able to touch."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"People that are braver than they should be. People that will stand up for others no matter the cost. That is insanely proud and graceful, smart and understanding. That has a single parent but didn't let that affect you. I just.." Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca smiling at her, she ran her thumb over Beca's cheekbone. "Are you a Disney princess Beca Mitchell? Are you a Disney princess and you didn't tell me?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"You figured me out Red." Beca smiled, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling her down kissing her again.

"This makes me a Disney prince!" Chloe said nearly jumping up on the bed, Beca's arms stopping her, pulling her once again down to her lips, this time Chloe was hovering over her body, the redhead smirked down at her.

"Alright Red, anything you want." Beca smiled kissing Chloe's neck, she trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbones.

"Hey Beca… I know this is a huge tangent but… What happened with your mom?" Chloe asked watching as Beca's smile faded, the smaller woman nodded, grabbing Chloe by the hips she placed her on the bed next to her, sitting up herself. Chloe stayed silence as Beca grabbed a shirt for herself and tossed another her way, she waited till Beca sat back down on the bed and turned to face her.

"This, I haven't told anyone."

x-x-x

A/n: Ok I know cliffhanger what the hell right? Well I need to get anything up on this and just start pushing through the writer's block, so I'm not gonna say that was even any good. I have the ending done which means I just need to get there now. It's closing fast by the way, or at least it feels that way. I'll try to get up another soon!


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: Well now its rated M I guess.

x-x-x

Beca sighed looking down at her hands, she didn't like talking about her mother much, it was still hard to admit the woman wouldn't randomly walk through the door one of these days. One day when she least expects it she still hopes the door will swing open and reveal her mother standing there with her warm smile and arms wide open for Beca to just fall into them like she did when she was a kid. She shook her head and looked back up at the redhead.

"When my mom was 14 she was diagnosed with Lupus, at first she refused to let it take over her life. She wouldn't stay on the treatments for more than a few months and just wanted to live her life as full as she could without fearing death. Then she found out about me and everything changed, she wanted to live and started hating herself for one not being more careful while sleeping with my dad, and two not taking better care of herself when she was younger. The doctors told her that she should just abort me cause having me could kill her. She was furious." Beca rubbed her temples with her palms, Chloe pulled the girl to her and laid them down facing one another. The redhead gave her a weak smile and wiped the tear away as it fell down the strong woman's face. "She had me and there wasn't any problems, Dad says she completely changed the day I was born, that I sparked a light in her that no one thought was there. My mom would take me down to town and show me off to all the people that she could. Slowly my mom started getting worse. She struggled with breathing, when I was ten I came home from school and I was mad because she had forgotten to pick me up from the bus stop, but I opened the door to find her blue on the floor." Now Beca was openly crying, Chloe collected her into her arms, holding her close, hushing her and kissing the top of her head.

"It's ok Beca." Chloe whispered and she felt Beca clench the shirt she wore in her fists.

"She ended up with phenomena and it killed her when I was twelve." Beca chuckled slightly. "Once when I was 6 she had just gotten out of the hospital and she picked me up from my grandma's who was watching me while my dad was working. She put me in the car and just started driving," Beca's breath caught as she tried to hold back another sob. "We drove all night and most the next day, till she pulled up at a beach in the Florida Keys. She bought a blanket from some vendor on the boardwalk and laid it out on the sand, we slept on that blanket for the rest the day, she just held me while we slept. I thought my dad was going to be so mad when we got back later that week but he just smiled and said welcome back, the house was clean and he had dinner ready, like he knew we would be back. I knew my mom hadn't called him I never did figure out how he learned we were on our way back."

"Sixth sense." Chloe claimed and Beca smiled for the first time in awhile and nodded.

"Another time when I was ten, right after the no breathing thing she woke me up in the middle of the night and wrapped me in a blanket, taking me outside to watch the stars. She told me about how her and my dad actually met, they had always told me it was in college. She told me I was never to let anyone stand in my way no matter what. That I would never be truly alone," Beca pulled a small chain that laid around her neck. "She gave me this to remind me of that. She said any time I felt alone or scared or anything, all I had to do was remember the chain around my neck saying I was loved. That it represents strength, love, commitment, power, loss, every emotion I ever felt about my mom. There are days I broke it from being angry at her for leaving me, I went to my dad the first time and he told me I broke it, I needed to learn to fix it. So I did and now, it's got about five different welded places where I had to put it back together. I never take it off, I thought about it a few times, thinking I didn't need it but, I do." Beca was playing with the chain and Chloe clasped her hand getting the burnet to look up at her.

"Beca, I love you." Chloe said and Beca smiled.

"I love you too Red." Beca said back kissing Chloe. The redhead pulled Beca till the smaller woman was straddling her hips, she twisted her fingers into the woman's hair on the back of her head and pulled her down into a searing kiss. Her other hand started tugging the bottom of the woman's shirt up, the kiss broke so they could remove their shirts only to reconnect with more passion behind it. Chloe knew it wasn't going to be long and slow love they would make tonight, it would still be full of love and other emotions but it was meant to be quick this time. She smiled flipping them over slamming Beca's back onto the mattress, she trailed hot opened mouth kisses down the woman's neck. She only stopped when she came across a breast, her hand started to play up Beca's leg and abdomen to the other breast as she nipped at the one right in front of her mouth. She bit down sharply just above Beca's nipple smirking when Beca groaned, arching off the bed her hands burying in the fire red hair.

"Fuck Chlo." Beca whined when Chloe pulled up a bit, Chloe was shocked when Beca wrapped a leg around Chloe's hips pulling their hips down to meet one another. "Don't tease me Red." Beca warned and Chloe smiled.

"Wouldn't think about it Becs." She whispered entering the woman under her with two fingers watching as Beca's eyes rolled back into her head a moan ripped from her. Chloe chuckled as she kissed Beca, slowly thrusting into the younger woman. "I love having you wrapped around my little finger Beca Mitchell, knowing that I am the only one that can make you scream my name the way you do when I do this." Chloe said her voice sounding dangerous, as she not so gently scissored her fingers within the woman under her, earning exactly what she said she would. She laughed and bit Beca's chin, thrusting harder against her. "I like fucking you Beca, you can't stand it when I get dirty, and just lose it." Chloe said as she pressed her thumb on Beca's clit and bit her nipple, cause Beca to come with a yelp. Chloe smirked as she pulled out of the woman, she licked her fingers clean before curling into Beca's side, arm thrown over the woman's stomach.

"Fuck Chloe…" Beca said after a few minutes, Chloe just smiled nodding, her face buried into Beca's neck. Beca rolled over so her back was to Chloe's front sighing contently as she closed her eyes drifting back off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tommy!" Jesse came running up to the taller man, he nearly ran him over. It was the first of two nights of races, Beca had brought Chloe again and Stacie and Aubrey were off somewhere, wherever they were Beca didn't need to know. She knew they could both take care of themselves.

"What Jesse can't you see I'm talking!" The man shouted and Jesse nodded. They knew the older man was joking around, yet Jesse couldn't help the stutter step backwards.

"Cops, they just passed the ridge, they know we're here." Tommy's eyes shot wide and a smirk landed on his face.

"Cops!" He bellowed out and Chloe watched as the huge group of people took off to cars and bikes, turning the machines on and taking off. Beca grabbed her hand tugging her over to her Ducati. Chloe watched as Beca pulled her helmet on.

"Do you trust me?" Beca yelled over the thundering motors, Chloe cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Beca yelled again reaching out for Chloe's hand as she straddled the bike.

"Why?" Chloe asked, she knew they didn't have long before the cops would show up, and from what she could gather if even one of them was caught the whole group had a chance of falling down hard. Especially the Ducati, it was one of the only in the area and the only most likely known for multiple races.

"Just, do you trust me?" Beca yelled again and Chloe grabbed her hand nodding.

"Yes." Chloe said getting on the bike behind Beca.

"Then hold on." Beca didn't wait, she immediately peeled the bike out of the parking lot and onto the main surface road, Chloe felt her heart quickly jump to her throat. The redhead tightened her grip on the smaller woman, burying her helmet clad head into the woman's back, she watched the world fly by faster than she thought possible. Suddenly they were turning down another dark street, Chloe pulled her head up just enough to look over Beca's shoulder, she had no idea how the young woman was able to see far enough ahead in the dark to know she wasn't going to hit anything.

"You trust me right?" Chloe heard Beca yell over the wind.

"Didn't we just do this?" Chloe asked and Beca chuckled nodding, she reached down and turned the headlight off leaving them in complete darkness. "I don't think I trust you that much!" Chloe yelled and Beca chuckled again, she started to slow the bike down, they were quite a ways from the main road now, Beca pulled the bike up a driveway.

"We have to be silent." Beca said and Chloe nodded as Beca turned the motor off, jumping off the bike she walked up to the side gate by the house and opened it. Chloe got off the bike and followed Beca to the side yard; she held the gate open as Beca ran back and pulled the bike behind the gate, shutting it once the girl was through.

"Where are we?"

"No clue." Beca said smiling as she pulled her helmet off, she leaned over and pulled Chloe's off. She sat on the ground wedging herself into the corner where the house met the fence, she pulled Chloe down next to her, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

"You know you are crazy right?" Chloe asked and Beca laughed again nodding, she buried her face in the red hair of her lover.

"I know, but I also know you love it."

"How long do we need to stay here?"

"Tommy will call and pick us up with a truck soon. The bike unfortunately is a very rare thing and if a cop saw it then we can't risk them picking it up later on the same night, so Tommy will bring a truck and trailer so get the bike and us back safely to the garage." Beca pulled her phone out of her pocket. "He should call soon."

"How often does that happen?"

"The cops showing up?" Beca asked and Chloe nodded. "A few times, depends on the night and people." Chloe nodded closing her eyes as she rested her head against Beca's shoulder.

x-x-x

The next morning Chloe walked back into her shared apartment with Aubrey, finding the blonde sitting on the couch, still in the clothes from the day before. She figured she'd get ribbed by her best friend when she walked in, instead she found Aubrey looking worse than her, just staring ahead of her.

"Hey Bree." Chloe said smiling she sat next to her best friend, looking her over she realized her best friend looked like hell even closer up. "You alright?"

"I left Stacie."

"Why would you do that?" Chloe shouted and Aubrey looked at her, eyes rimmed with tears.

"She and I are too different."

"That is a bull shit reason and you know it Aubrey." Chloe growled.

"Chloe," Aubrey yelled grabbing her best friend's wrist as the woman stood to leave, she pulled it till Chloe looked at her. "They are going to die doing the stuff they do, and they won't give it up. It will kill them and they don't care." Aubrey started to cry. "We will never be enough for them, we will always be second to the thrill. Then one night they won't come home, and we will be woken up in the middle of the night with a phone call saying our loved one is being scrapped up off the damn road."

"Shut up Aubrey you don't know that." Chloe nearly snarled at her best friend. She knew what Aubrey was saying was the trust but didn't want to face that fact just yet, they had barely been with the two wild women for half a year and she loved every second of it. "You're just scared."

"Chloe I can't live that way."

"Did you even tell Stacie all this?" Chloe asked and Aubrey shook her head. "No Aubrey you can't deal with the fact that you are happy but aren't living up to the damn bar your father set. When will you grow the hell up and stop caring about his rules? You can't always appease him." Chloe shouted wrenching her arm out of Aubrey's grip she slammed the door as she walked back out of the apartment.

x-x-x

Beca groaned when she heard her alarm go off, reaching over she couldn't find her alarm to turn it off.

"Fuck Mitchell turn the damn thing off." Kimmy Jin yelled and Beca chuckled unplugging it from the wall.

"Well someone has a stick up their ass." Beca said and earned a pillow for her remarks, she wrapped her arms around it. "Thank you, I wanted something to cuddle."

"Damn it throw it back." Kimmy Jin said and Beca tossed the item back.

"You going to work on the bikes tonight at the race?" Beca asked watching as Kimmy Jin rolled over to face her.

"Yeah."

"You racing?"

"Yup, but first I gotta get Aubrey and Stacie hooked back up." Beca said finally rolling out of bed, she pulled on a pair of jeans and clean shirt. "See ya tonight Kimmy Jin!"


	10. Chapter 10

Certain things Beca just knew about Stacie, things like Stacie had no fears, she didn't listen to doctors no matter what, she was really extremely smart, and that she loved with her whole heart. Beca nearly begged Stacie to not stay with Aubrey, she knew the look the taller girl had plastered on her face the next week, it was love and it killed Beca. Beca wanted the real thing with Chloe, and figured if Stacie fucked Aubrey over she'd lose her chance with the amazing redhead. Then Stacie said something that shocked Beca nearly causing her to lose control of the car.

"You love her?" Beca shouted and Stacie grinned nodding her head.

"God Beca she's so different from everyone else, she doesn't want just sex, she wants to get to know me all by myself, she's not in it for the perks." Stacie said and Beca laughed.

"I wasn't in it for the perks either Stac." Beca reminded her friend.

"I know Becs but you know what? You and I are soulmates still, just the different kind of soulmates. The kind that will raise the others kids when we go bat shit crazy one day." Stacie explained making Beca laughing, She tangled her hand with Stacie's.

"Very true Stacie, very true."

"So you gonna tell her?" Stacie asked grinning she bumped shoulders with the smaller girl.

"Tell who what?"

"Chloe that you love her." Stacie was pulled to a stop when Beca stopped dead in her tracks.

"Get your head from your ass Stac." Beca said before walking on.

"Come on Becs, you know it's true, plus tell me you wouldn't love being with her for the rest your life."

"Oh now it's the rest of my life? What happened to the saying we'd never make it to 18? Now that we made it this far you think we'll live forever?" Beca asked glaring at Stacie. "I don't know about you but I know what living forever entails and I refuse to live like that! I want a damn life, I want to be free, no one owns me, not you, not my father, no one!" Beca turned red in the face from screaming at Stacie who just stood there taking it.

"You done yet?"

"No! Who the hell do you think you are to just waltz up and insinuate that I love someone?" Beca started yelling again and Stacie rolled her eyes sighing, she sat on the ground and rolled her hand in a go on motion. "What you think we hit 18 and Tommy has a kid and all this shit changes everything? Fuck you know what I should be the one asking you when you are gonna tell Aubrey you love her? What's going on in that head of yours huh Stac? You haven't even looked at anyone else in months. Got it bad don't ya, and for that bitch? Shit what the hell you smoking cause it's gotta be good." Beca spat out and Stacie jumped up backing Beca up till the shorter girl's back hit the wall.

"No Becs, you don't get a fucking right to say shit about that!" Stacie yelled her finger pointed and poking Beca in the chest. "You lost your right about this shit long ago. I wasn't the one who fucked up remember? I wasn't the one at the bottom of a god damn pit who refused to overcome everything. I pulled you back up and you just forgot about it didn't you?"

"You know this is why I don't even know why we're friends, you're so fucking stubborn." Beca growled out watching Stacie do the same, their eyes were locked, a fire burning in both of them, foreheads barely touching, scowls full force. Suddenly Beca started chuckling and shook her head.

"Sorry Stacie, we can't end it the same this time." Beca said side stepping her best friend. "I'm with Chloe, and you? Yeah you need to go get Aubrey back. Plus I have the perfect way to do so." Beca said smiling at Stacie's confused face. "Trust me, it's good."

x-x-x

"Alright well you know how to drive right?" Beca asked sitting in the back seat of the 2012 Mustang.

"Of course I know how to fucking drive!" Aubrey shouted back and Beca laughed.

"Good, well then, that's the hard part, you just have to master the easy part. Flooring it." Beca said smirking.

"Here move up here Becs." Stacie said "And Aubrey, let me get behind you." The three women move about till Beca was in the passenger seat and Aubrey was in Stacie's lap in the driver seat, Stacie's arms wrapped around Aubrey, her hands on Aubrey's chest. "Alright Brey, breathe with me," Stacie said breathing slowly. "Close your eyes alright?" She whispered, her breath ghosting the woman's skin on her neck, making the blonde shiver. "When you're ready I'm going to climb in the back and you are going to top this car out, you don't have anything to worry about it's a straight shot for nearly ten miles." She stayed taking controlled breaths with Aubrey for a moment. "Just know I'm right here with you alright?"

"Ok…I think I'm ready." Aubrey said her voice shaky still, Stacie kissed her cheek before climbing in the back seat, putting her seat belt on she waited for a few moments, when Aubrey didn't pull out of park she wrapped her arms around the back of the seat and rested her hands on Aubrey's chest again.

"Just breath babe." Stacie said and Aubrey nodded, clicking her own seatbelt she put the car in drive.

"Punch it Aub." Beca said and was thrown against the back of her seat, smiling like a fool.

x-x-x

"Oh my god! That is… That is amazing!" Aubrey said jumping around the outside of the car. Beca stood on the passenger side, leaning against the top of the car smiling. When Stacie got out of the car Aubrey jumped into her arms kissing her.

"Well had I know that I'd be rewarded…" Beca started and Aubrey glared at her.

"I love you Stacie. I just didn't understand the… power you got when you do this stuff." Aubrey said and Beca smiled, happy her best friend was back together.

"Alright kids, I need to get back to the garage to go get Chloe." Beca said drumming on the top of the car. Aubrey put her feet back on the ground smiling at Beca before pulling Stacie back to the car, she tossed the keys over the top of the car.

"You drive then." Aubrey said pulling Stacie down into the back seat with her.

"Dear god, please if they have sex back there while I'm driving don't let it be loud." Beca mumbled getting in the car looking in the rearview mirror to see Stacie was indeed on top of Aubrey. Tilting the mirror up she turned the car on then the radio up, shaking her head.

x-x-x

"And reasons I'll never drive this car again." Beca said after pulling up to the garage, she knew she wouldn't have to pull in since Stacie would be racing it tonight. She walked in the side door and saw Chloe sitting at the workbench. Walking up to the redhead she wrapped her arms around the woman, kissing her jaw.

"Why are you never driving the Mustang?" Chloe asked spinning around in the chair, her arms going around Beca's neck to pull her down into another kiss.

"Stacie and Aubrey are back together." Beca smirked and Chloe laughed.

"Good."

"They had sex in the back of the car while I was driving."

"Oh… that's a new one."

"Yeah you're telling me." Beca laughed kissing Chloe again. "I missed ya Red." Beca smiled and Chloe blushed burying her face into Beca's neck. "Hey Chloe…"

"Hmmm." Chloe murmered against Beca's neck as she laid kisses across the flesh exposed to her.

"Life is short right?"

"Too short." Chloe agreed nipping at Beca's jaw.

"I love you." Beca said and Chloe looked up at her, smiling she kissed Beca.

"I love you too."

"So you wanna come tonight? I'll take a car and have you tag along." She asked and Chloe nodded smiling. "Alright, pick a car."


	11. Chapter 11

Beca leaned up against the McLaren, her arms crossed, a scowl on her face as she watched Stacie allowed Adam to flirt with her, he even tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was far too intimate for her taste especially when Aubrey was right there. Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she pushed herself off the car and stalked over to her best friend, just before she got there Chloe looped their arms and pulled her over to the side of the group.

"Nope, let Aubrey take care of it." Chloe said she learned down and kissed Beca when they got back to the car.

"I don't want Aubrey to take care of it."

"Yeah well she needs to." Beca grumbled, Chloe wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, dropping her head onto Beca's shoulder.

"I love that you care so much." Chloe kissed Beca's neck.

"Yeah well, she's got a good thing going." Beca said and Chloe nodded. Tonight wasn't a race night, it was a gathering of the past and current members of the group gathered at Warren's garage in an outright party, they had set up a huge bar area, a few tables, the mechanically inclined had an area to themselves jabbering away about different modifications, they even had a full band playing. Chloe was impressed, it was much better than any keg party she had been to on campus. It was much more organized than anything on campus. Tommy was up strumming along on his guitar with Jesse on bass.

"Hey Adam, get up here." Tommy said tapping his watch, Chloe looked over watched Adam tip his head at Stacie who chuckled and flipped him off before turning back to Aubrey who wasn't happy. Adam jogged up to the makeshift stage and sat behind the drum kit.

"Alright lovelies, tonight we are introducing a few new songs from our favorite writer, Miss. Beca Mitchell." Tommy grinned and Beca glared at him.

"You write?" Chloe asked smiling at Beca her arms looped around the girl's shoulders.

"I do a bit here and there." Beca smiled back at Chloe kissing her. "Now excuse me, Jesse is killing my song… and not in the good way." Beca said kissing Chloe once more before sauntering up to the stage. "Move over hot stuff, you lack the emotion of this." Beca said pushing her friend out of the way, she signaled for them to start over. Tommy took the first two lines, background lines really.

"Oh if you could see me now." He smiled nodding his head along. "Oh if you could see me now."

Jesse and Beca came in harmonized on the first verse.

"It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day. The roses came, but they took you away. Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm. Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone. And I'll never get to show you these songs, Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on, I see you standing there next to Mom. Always singing along, yeah arm in arm." Beca smiled at Chloe as the girl leaned against the makeshift stage. "And there are days when I'm losing my faith, because the man wasn't good he was great. He'd say music was the home for your pain and explain, I was young, he would say…" Tommy and Adam joined Jesse and Beca quickly.

"Take that rage, put it on the page, take the page to the stage blow the roof off the place." Tommy and Adam dropped out again.

"I'm tryna make you proud, do everything you did, I hope you're up there with god saying that's my kid." Jesse and Beca finished the first verse before Jesse dropped out letting Beca do the chorus.

"I still look for your face in the crowd, oh if you could see me now, would you stand in disgrace or take a bow? Oh if you could see me now." Beca nearly jumped in the air with excitement, the song sounded great to her ears, she smiled and nodded at Jesse to take the next verse. He smiled and stepped up, the verse was close to rap and Jesse's voice was perfect for it.

"If you could see me now would you recognize me, would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me, would you follow every line on my tear stained face, put your hand on a heart that's as cold as the day you were taken away. I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day. Right now, I wish I could hear you say I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch, but if you can't see me now that shit's a must. You used to say I wont know I wind until it crossed me, like I wont know real love 'till I've loved and I've lost it. So if you lost a sister, someone's lost a mom, and if you lost a dad then someone's lost a son. And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out, so if you get a second to look down on me now. Mom, dad I'm just missing you now." Jesse stepped back a huge grin on his face, Beca patted his back smiling stepping up to the mike, she belted out the chorus again.

"Oh, would you call me a saint or a sinner? Would you love me a loser or a winner? When I see my face in the mirror, we look so alike that it makes me shiver." Beca nodded her head singing the chorus twice more before letting Adam and Tommy echo the last lines.

"If you could see, you could see me now." The men sang back and forth to one another before ending the song. Beca hugged Tommy and Jesse.

"That was fucking great!" Beca yelled and Tommy laughed nodding.

"Pretty damn great for the first time." Tommy agreed, Beca jumped off stage walking back over to Chloe she wrapped her arms around the redhead kissing her soundly as the boys moved onto a cover of Promise by Eve 6.

"That was amazing Becs." Chloe grinned and Beca shrugged.

"Eh I try." Beca smiled.

They stayed till everyone else was gone, dragging their tired bodies up the stairs to the lofted apartment, falling faces first onto the bed. Beca smiled when she felt Chloe crawl over her back laying down on it, arms around Beca's middle, Chloe's head snuggled in close to Beca's shoulder as they fell asleep, legs intertwined, Beca never felt more comfortable.

x-x-x

"Becs…" Chloe whispered poking the woman in the side.

"Whaa…" Beca groaned pushing the hand away, it was too early for this.

"Beca… that song… was your mom wasn't it?" Chloe asked.

"What song?"

"The one you sang."

"Yes." Beca murmured, pulling Chloe back to her she buried her face in the girl's neck. "Sleep."

"It's nearly 1 in the afternoon."

"Don't care." Beca said making Chloe laugh.

"Nope come on, I wanted to go out today, you promised to take me out in the McLaren and teach me to drive it!" Chloe whined and straddled Beca's hips kissing up her back.

"Soon." Beca said, and Chloe bit her shoulder not too gently. "Don't go getting me all worked up as a way to get me up. It won't work." Beca deadpanned and Chloe smirked.

"Who said I'd just work you up." The woman said running her hand up Beca's thigh cupping the younger woman listening to her groan.

"I hate you." Beca growled rolling over, she flipped them pinning the redhead to the bed kissing her.

"Remember I want to go out." Chloe moaned as Beca sucked on her neck.

"Soon, promise, I have things to do to you first." Beca smiled and Chloe caught the wicked glint in her eyes, they'd be there awhile.

x-x-x

a/n: Song would be If You Could See Me Now by The Script. Sorry for the gap, trying to figure out where this is gonna go before the end.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: Sorry for the extra long wait, I lost track of where I want to this go before the end, still haven't found it, and I think I keep saying this. Whatever, hope you still enjoy this story!

x-x-x

Aubrey and Chloe grew up together, literally two doors down from one another from age 4 and on. Chloe's family had moved into the empty house right after Chloe's fourth birthday, and on the day they moved in the Posen family had come over with brownies to greet the new neighbors. Little Chloe stood half hidden behind her parents peeking through their legs while Aubrey was in front of her father, his hand on her shoulder, the blonde kept leaning side to side to get a better look at the small red head. Finally Chloe's father scooped the small girl up in his arms making her giggle as he lifted her above his head, then setting her down on the ground in front of him. Chloe smiled at Aubrey who shyly smiled back, suddenly Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hand and pulled her to the yard.

"Wanna play ball?" Chloe asked, already pulling the blonde away from the adults, Aubrey looked over her shoulder to her parents who smiled and nodded, with permission Aubrey chased after the ball with Chloe laughing each time they tripped over one another. No one would have guessed that single day would cement a lifetime friendship between the families, back yard barbeques every summer, Christmas parties every winter, yard work done together each spring and Halloween trick or treating every fall, the girls were inseparable, and their parents became the same.

As they grew it became clear the two girls were very different, though their differences made their friendship even stronger. Aubrey loved pink and to play Barbie, she was driven and hard to get off task when she set her mind to something. Chloe liked all that too but she loved playing sports, and getting her hands dirty. It was easy for Chloe to get distracted and lose track of what she was supposed to do. Chloe was a free spirit and would do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. At the same time, since the girls were so close, they had a tendency to like the same things and no matter what where one went the other was by their side. They went to kindergarten together, and learned to count and their abc's, helping one another when they would get stuck, Chloe always forgot n and Aubrey would remind her to 'Never forget n' it worked. They were always partners on projects and would pick each other first when playing team sports, they had a bond that seemed unbreakable. The day they graduated high school Aubrey got valedictorian while Chloe walked away with a modest 3.8 which she and her family were very proud of. Then they went off to college just like how they went off to their first day of grade school, hand in hand. They faced the world together as Aubrey and Chloe, best friends till the end. They learned to party together and kept a watchful eye out for the other as they did so. They learned to relax together, and they learned to be Bellas together.

Chloe was the first to come out, Aubrey knew it was coming, she had watched the redhead drool over a life guard one summer at their local pool. So when Chloe whispered it to her in the middle of the night at one of their sleepovers Aubrey just mumbled and wrapped her arms around the redhead telling her she would always love her no matter what. Aubrey was a lot more closed off about it, a lot more confused, and afraid of what her family would think. Though when they got to Barden she couldn't hide the fact she was attracted to both sexes, Chloe just smiled and kissed her forehead, saying 'of course you are Brey, and that's perfectly fine'. So that was it, they would always do everything together, always have one another's back, who would've guessed they would end up dating two best friends?

x-x-x

No matter how close the two women were they still had major differences. For example when their lovers were out racing, Chloe would pace back and forth worrying at her nails, nervous all a cat about to get a bath. Aubrey however was calm and collected, she'd lean against a car just waiting, Chloe knew this mask though, she had seen it when they were kids and Aubrey's cat had been put down. They were barely sixteen and Storm the gray cat Aubrey had since she was two had finally gotten too sick to go on, so Mr. Posen wrapped him in a towel and Aubrey held the cat in her arms as the vet gave the animal a shot. Chloe sat there her hand in Aubrey's as the girl said goodbye to her lifelong pet, the blonde didn't shed a tear, just held her cat in her arms and placed a kiss on top of his head when his tail stopped its signature twitch. Chloe cried hugging Aubrey as the blonde just stayed strong holding her best friend.

"Hey Chlo, stop worrying so much." Stacie said walking up to the redhead. Chloe looked over at the woman and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not worrying."

"Yeah you are, you do every time. Just remember, Beca's one of our best, she won't die in a car. It'll be something stupid to take her down, like slipping on spilt milk and bashing her head in." Stacie chuckled as Chloe looked horrified. "Oh come on admit it, you know it's true." Chloe rolled her eyes nodding. "Wanna know something about her? How to get her to bend that stubborn ass of hers?"

"Oh? What do you got for me Stacie?" Chloe smiled.

"Hang on." Stacie looked around the crowd spotting Aubrey. "Hey babe, come here real quick huh?" Stacie yelled and Aubrey walked over, Stacie walked up behind Aubrey. "The one thing that always gets Beca to just become mush," She stepped right up to Aubrey's back, wrapping one arm around the blonde's chest cupping a breast, the other sliding into the top of the woman's pants. "Just like this, and you use the arm around her chest to pull her to you, so close you eliminate all space. Then you go in for the kill by sucking on her neck." Stacie did exactly as she said before pulling back slightly, Aubrey was indeed melting in her arms also. "Then, you dirty talk to her." Stacie stepped away from Aubrey turning her around giving her a quick peck on the lips before looking at Chloe. "That's it."

"I'll remember that."

"I…um, Chloe excuse us for a bit?" Aubrey said pulling Stacie away before her best friend could answer, Chloe just chuckled shaking her head back and forth. A few minutes later a car pulled up and Beca climbed out. Chloe watched as the woman sauntered over to her pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Chloe Beale, you really are just a gift from god aren't you?" Beca said resting her forehead against the redhead's, hands on the woman's hips.

"Don't know am I?" Chloe asked and Beca kissed her again.

"You are."

x-x-x

a/n: Bugging you again, if you guys have ideas or want to see something just hit me up, really I don't mind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe sat on the back of a pick-up truck, her best friend Aubrey next to her as they waited for their girlfriends to return from their race. When a Honda motorcycle pulled up, one they knew belonged to a racer named Kev they knew something wasn't right. Their girls were seeded to take the race, it was a toss up who would take top spot though. Suddenly a Ducati pulled up, it was Beca's, the bike skidded to a stop throwing gravel with its movements. Beca jumped off the bike tearing her helmet off she threw it on the ground stalking up to Kev as he stood by his bike.

"You fucking ass hole!" Beca screamed in the man's face. "You could have killed me, you fucking cheated! I can have you thrown out for that shit." The small woman yelled, Chloe quickly got up walking over to the small crowd gathering, Aubrey grasped her arm pulling her away from the two racers as Stacie pulled up.

"Oh lose a race and become a baby about it? I see how it is Mitchell." Kev chuckled pushing the girl back.

"You cut me off skimming my tire, you knew it would make me wipe out." Beca growled, this caught Chloe's attention as she looked her girlfriend up and down. Her black leather jacket was torn to bits on the woman's left side and skin was exposed, it was an angry red color with blood trickling down in some spots. "Take the win for all I care, the whole world knows you are just a loser." Beca said, she went to turn around and walk away when Kev decked her across the jaw. This caused Chloe to see red, Aubrey held the redhead back knowing Beca could take care of herself and she already had plenty of back up. Beca shook the punch off and grabbed Kev by the throat, sweeping his legs out from under him with a back kick, she slammed him to the ground.

"You ever hit me again… you have to sleep sometime and I know where it is you sleep. Don't you ever try harming me again you got it?" Beca snarled, when the man nodded she let her grip on him go and pushed through the crowd.

"Go get her." Aubrey whispered into Chloe's ear letting her best friend go, watching as the redhead ran after the smaller woman. She felt arms wrap around her, looking up she found Stacie smiling back at her. "What happened out there?"

"Kev got her to wipe out, and bad, she's going to need a lot of taking care of tonight." Stacie said the worry showing through in her voice.

x-x-x

"Beca wait!" Chloe ran and caught up to her girlfriend, she gently grabbed the woman's shoulder turning her around to face her, the woman had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine Chloe, I just need some space." Beca said shakily.

"You aren't fine, and you need to be taken care of. Come on, let's get you back and get you cleaned up." Chloe hugged the smaller woman. "I was so scared for you babe." Chloe said kissing Beca's cheek, she felt Beca's arms wrap around her waist as her face buried into her neck. They stayed like that for a while till finally Beca backed up taking Chloe's hand walking back to the crowd. "Go on to the car and I'll be right back." Beca walked over to her bike while Chloe walked into the crowd.

"Hey Chloe you guys going home?" Stacie asked and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, but where is Kev?" Chloe asked and Stacie pointed toward the man, watching as Chloe walked up to the man. "Hey Kev!" Chloe yelled and landed a punch right on his nose, which immediately started gushing blood.

"What the fuck?" Kev yelled and Chloe grabbed his shirt pulling him to her.

"Fuck with my girl again and I'll end you." Chloe growled walking away, Stacie high fived her as she walked by.

"You go girl!" Stacie yelled after the woman.

"So love, you ready to go home?" Chloe asked, Beca pulled her into a kiss.

"You are so hot Miss. Beale." Beca smirked against the redhead's lips chuckling.

"I guess you rubbed off on me." Chloe said as Beca handed her a helmet.

"Let's go home." Beca said, getting on the bike, waiting till Chloe was behind her arms wrapped tightly around her before starting down the road.

x-x-x

Once back to the loft Chloe took Beca right into the bathroom stripping her down and sticking her in the shower as she gathered what she would need to clean Beca's wounds. As she stepped into the shower she watched Beca's face contort in pain as the water cascaded down her body removing the dirt and gravel from her body. Chloe stepped up to the woman gently running her hand over the open road rash picking out the pebbles.

"God babe, you're really messed up this time." Chloe whispered as she pressed her lips to the girl's shoulder that was unmarred. Beca had road rash from the point where her helmet didn't cover on her neck all the way down her left side, all the way to her ankles even. Her clothes were shredded to the point of they would need to be replaced.

"I've been worse." Beca chuckled but hissed when Chloe pulled out a piece of road from her leg.

"You want to talk about it?" Chloe asked and Beca shook her head. Chloe just nodded and kept working on cleaning the wounds. She took her time making sure each was washed out with water then with rubbing alcohol even as Beca growled and hissed in pain with each touch of the liquid. Finally dressing the wounds with compress she helped Beca put a shirt and boxers on before crawling into bed with the woman. Beca laid down behind Chloe spooning into her back, her arms wrapped around the woman.

"I was 14 the first time I got on a bike, a motorcycle. I remember being so scared, my heart was pounding in my ears and I was sweating like crazy and my legs were shaking like mad but I put that helmet on and took a few deep breaths to even out and took off. Now every time I get behind the bars I lose myself, I forget about the rest of the world, it just melts away. All the worries, the horrors our world sees, it's all gone. I forget that my mom is dead and that I really miss her. My world becomes just the road, the bike and myself. I swear the strokes of the pistons melds with the beat of my heart and I can't help but wonder now that I'm off the bike, what happens to my heart when I turn the engine off? And the pistons stop?" Beca whispered into the air. "Does my heart stop with that of the bikes? Or does the bike wait till I come back?"

"It waits till you come back babe." Chloe whispered back.

"How can you even follow this messed up line of thought?" Beca asked and Chloe rolled to look at Beca, cupping her cheek kissing her.

"Because Beca, you are one hell of a special person and I see that in you. You and your bike aren't one, you feel like it but really you power it. So it waits for you."

"Sometimes I wonder if I have a life outside of racing…" Beca wondered aloud, Chloe kissed the smaller woman's forehead.

"You do, now stop thinking love and go to sleep." Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around Beca, waiting till she felt the even movements of the woman signaling she was asleep before she sighed, closing her eyes to join her in sleep.

x-x-x

a/n: So I got a request from vmcvey97, suggesting a crash or something that would get the protective side out of Chloe, so that spawned this chapter! Hope I did well! And thank you because it gave me a better idea where to take this! Hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

Beca opened her eyes, stretching ever so slightly in the early morning light that was streaming in the windows, she rolled over and saw Chloe still asleep next to her. Smiling she pulled the redhead to her, burying her face in the crook of the older woman's neck, breathing in the woman. Being this close to Chloe always soothed her, she felt at home with the woman so close. She opened her eyes once more when she felt a hand running up and down her forearm.

"Good morning babe." Chloe husked, Beca smiled back, leaning over Chloe kissing her.

"Morning." She smiled against the redhead's lips.

"What's on the agenda for today?"

"Hmmm," Beca said cuddling closer to Chloe, closing her eyes. "Let's just stay right here all day."

"Aw as much as I'd love to do that you know you have to meet your father for lunch." Chloe chuckled kissing the tip of Beca's nose, the younger girl scrunched her nose at the action opening her eyes to glare at Chloe.

"Do not."

"Do so. After that you can come back to bed and spend all day right here." Chloe smiled and Beca rolled on top of her.

"I love you Chloe Beale." Beca smiled kissing Chloe, who tangled her hands in the brunette's hair, keeping her there deepening the kiss.

x-x-x

Beca looked at her father across the table from her at the local coffee house, he was in jeans and a tee shirt something that most of his students found far too casual for him but it reminded Beca of when she was a kid and that's all she remembered him being in. When Warren finally looked up at her he laughed and tapped the paper in front of her.

"Staring at me will not get my papers graded." He said and Beca laughed nodding.

"Very true, but they get done faster with me helping, and nothing says I have to help." Beca smiled, her father pointed at her and nodded.

"Point made." He said. "Now why did you call me here and even agree to help grade?"

"When you and mom were young you said you ran in a similar group."

"Yeah, a little less connected than the one you belong to but none the less similar." Warren nodded.

"What would happen if you were to have left the group?"

"To my group I was nothing. Knowing your group, you won't ever leave the family but if you asked to step away from the racing aspect no one would stand in your way." Warren looked up at Beca studying her. "What makes you want to give up the life?"

"I joined because it was fun and it gave me a freedom I never thought I would have. Now, it's taken over my life, and no maybe I won't walk away and never race again, but I have something better now. I get to walk away with my life, my family and a lover that means the world to me. I'd rather not push my luck." Beca looked down into her cup of coffee. "I could marry Chloe dad, I really could, and I got everything I want in life already."

"Did she ask you to leave the life behind?"

"God no, but I don't need it anymore, not with her by my side."

"Then you should be talking to Tommy." Warren said going back to grading his paper. "Tommy will understand." He nodded, Beca sighed and started grading the paper in front of her.

x-x-x

Tommy had grease up to his elbows when Beca found him at his auto shop. She handed him a rag as they walked back to an office area.

"What can I do you for Becs?" Tommy asked sitting at the desk, his feet resting on the desk.

"You remember when we first started out, you promised you wouldn't keep any of us in it for any longer than we wanted?" Beca blurted out.

"Whoa, slow down Becs, it's just me you are talking to. No need to worry." He smiled at her and instantly she relaxed a bit more. "Now start over, slow this time."

"Tommy, I got all I want in life, I got you guys and I got Chloe. I just…" Beca sighed shaking her head. "I don't get the thrill I used to with racing, I get it with Chloe now."

"Ah, I see." Tommy smiled at Beca. "Nothing says you have to race anymore Becs, I'm not holding a gun to ya." This got Beca to laugh. "You can walk away whenever."

"What about the family? And you guys use my cars and… god Tommy this is all I've known for years."

"Just because you stopped racing doesn't mean you can't show up, and you will always be part of our family. As for the cars, that is up to you and Warren, they are after all his cars."

"I'll talk to him, he shouldn't have any problem with it." Beca said looking up making eye contact with the man for the first time that day.

"Beca, I am glad you found what inspires you." Tommy stood up and lead Beca out of the office. "Anytime you want to race, I'm a call away."

"I'll still be there this weekend, I'll finish out what I signed up for."

"Good, and do it with a bang." Tommy said hugging the small woman. "You deserve to be happy little one." Tommy kissed the top of Beca's head before opening her car door, he leaned against it as she climbed in. "Don't let that redhead get away."

"Trust me Tommy, I won't." Beca smiled before closing the door and driving down the road, toward her new life that would start after this weekend.

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry it's taking me forever, I finally got it figured out for the most part, only 2 maybe 3 chapters left guys. Hope you enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: Possible, maybe? Trigger warning?

x-x-x

Beca sat in bed of the pickup Stacie next to her and Chloe in her arms, she smiled kissing the top of the woman's head. Aubrey climbed back into the pickup sitting in Stacie's arms she handed out the beers she got, and a soda for Beca.

"Thanks Brey." Beca said. It was a normal Saturday night for the small group now, they'd gather at the latest grounds for races, sticking together, just watching the world float by. After almost a year of knowing one another it was very casual between them all.

"Yup, you get them next time." Aubrey said taking a drink of her beer as Stacie kissed down her neck. "So what's the plan for the evening?"

"I have two." Stacie said.

"I've got two or three."

"Aw that means we might be against one another."

"Yeah, well I'll be first you'll be second." Beca said grinning, earning a smack from Chloe.

"Be nice." The redhead said and Beca tilted her chin up till they locked eyes.

"I always am." She smirked kissing Chloe.

"By the way we are up!" Stacie smiled kissing Aubrey as she moved out from behind the blonde. "Be right back babe."

"Kick their butts." Aubrey smiled back pulling Stacie back down into another kiss.

"You too Mitchell." Chloe smiled kissing her girlfriend. "Come back safe." Beca smiled cupping Chloe's cheek.

"Always." She smiled before jogging off, Stacie by her side. "So you and Aubrey, you guys alright? You were flirting with Adam a while back." Beca said when they were out of earshot.

"Hell yeah! Have you seen her angry? Now imagine the hot angry sex, and the jealous sex. It's mind blowing." Stacie grinned and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I asked, now you ready to eat my dust?" Beca said climbing in her car of choice.

"Yeah good luck with that Mitchell." Stacie grinned. "Back here safe right?"

"Right." Beca smiled.

x-x-x

Beca pulled her car into an open spot pulling herself out the window nearly jumping into Tommy's arms.

"Did you fucking see that?" She screamed as he spun her around.

"Record baby!" He yelled back setting her down. "By the way, your redhead is a spit fire, Kev walked up to her awhile ago, and she's just been giving him the run round. Pretty damn awesome." Tommy grinned pointing Beca in the right direction. He was right; Kev stood face to face with Chloe glaring down at the redhead. "Go get him. Tear him a new one Becs!" Tommy yelled grinning.

"You don't belong here, you don't race, you're just little Beca's bitch." He snarled at her and Beca stepped up, grabbing Kev by his chin forcing him to look at her.

"Say that again to her and I'll kick your ass again like I did five years ago." Beca growled out, Kev smacked her hand away then cold cocked her across the jaw, Beca shook her head, running her hand over the forming bruise. "You know real men, they don't have to fight girls to feel powerful." Chloe stepped back up to Beca as Kev drew his fist back again. "Hey, I got this." Beca said putting a hand on Chloe's shoulder pushing her back, kissing her cheek as Tommy stepped up and pulled Chloe back to where the circle was forming. The two groups looked more like one now a days, all Kev's team were growing sick of the bull shit he put them through, they stood shoulder to shoulder with Tommy's family watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Don't worry, they do this often." Tommy said to Chloe sticking her between himself and Adam incase she tried to jump out to help Beca again.

"I don't want to fight you Kev, I already know I can beat you, and I know you're a dick, nothing more needs to be proven to me. Or anyone else here for that matter." She smiled at the man, one of those smiles that screamed out how cocky Beca actually felt.

"I hated you, from the moment Tommy brought you into his group till this second and you know what." Kev said loudly then stepped closer to Beca, his hand on her shoulder, his other in his jacket pocket, "I pity you right now for your stupidity." Kev whispered, quickly, much quicker than anyone could react he pulled a knife out and stabbed Beca in the stomach, hard enough it lifted her feet off the ground, he watched as her eyes went wide with terror and pain. Pulling the knife out he shoved her to the ground, no one had moved yet, not till Beca hit the ground was any movement made. Then it was utter chaos. Tommy jumped on Kev, along with Kimmy Jin, Stacie and Lilly. Aubrey, Adam and Chloe rushed to Beca's side. Others stood watching still, some took off running, others joined the fight with Kev, few helped with Beca.

"Alright Becs, you know the drill this is going to hurt, a lot this time." Adam said as he pulled her jacket off and shirt up, exposing the gaping wound in her abdomen. "Aubrey there is a bag in my car, I need you to hurry and get it." Aubrey was off in a shot.

"Don't worry Adam… I can't feel it anyway." Beca said calmly, she grabbed Chloe's hands in her own smiling up at her. "I need you to look at me babe…"

"You're going to be just fine Beca…" Chloe said smiling through the tears that fell down her cheeks. Aubrey slid back into place handing the bag she had retrieved to Adam, the man worked quickly, gloving up and starting to stitch his friend back up.

"No, I'm not. Look I know we talked about if something happens to me while doing this stuff, and how I want you to move on. I need to you to promise that you won't let this ruin your life." Beca said she had to put on Chloe's cheek to get her to focus on her face instead of constantly looking down at the wound.

"I promise Becs."

"Aubrey…" Beca went to pick her head up to look at the blonde but Aubrey put her hand on Beca's forehead pushing her back down.

"Don't you move Mitchell." Aubrey said, her voice raw with emotion, tears falling down her face.

"You keep an eye out for my girl you hear?" Beca said and Aubrey nodded. Suddenly Tommy was above her, he lifted Beca's head into his lap.

"Hey Tiger. The cops and medics are on the way." He whispered, Beca could see the tears in his eyes.

"It's ok to cry Tommy." Beca said then looked at Chloe. "You too Chlo… There is nothing wrong with crying."

"God Beca you are really fucked up this time…" Tommy said, "You can't die, your Abby's god mother."

"Tommy… I want you guys to get the cars out of here, no sense in you guys ending up in jail over this."

"No Beca, I'm not leaving." The man said sternly.

"Then make someone else do it!" Beca yelled and started coughing.

"Keep still damn it!" Adam yelled, Beca could hear the emotion in the man's voice, if Adam was upset it was really bad.

"Adam… just stop."

"No Beca, I can stop the bleeding just stop moving…"

"Move the cars." Beca went back to fighting with Tommy.

"No."

"Fine. Kimmy Jin!" Beca called out and the woman stepped up. "Get the cars out of here."

"No Beca… I'm not leaving."

"None of us are." Beca couldn't see who said it but by the looks of the large group, her family and Kev's group alike, standing around her she knew there was no convincing anyone.

"She's over here!" Someone yelled and suddenly a cop was pulling Adam off Beca as two medics took his spot.

"Chloe… I love you alright." Beca said, pulling Chloe down to kiss her. "Tell my dad too." The medics whisked her away through the building crowd and into the waiting ambulance. One medic stayed working on her while the other drove.

"How you doing Beca?" He asked her and she chuckled.

"I'm dying, so I'm feeling pretty good man." She laughed out loud and then couldn't choke back the sob that came spilling out.

"I will help as much as I can kido, but I'm going to be honest with you, it's bad, had your friend not started stitching you up, you'd be dead already."

"Do me a favor." Beca said looking at the young man, he couldn't have been much older than mid twenties, he had bright green eyes and black hair, he smiled like her mother did, all bright and big, light up a room.

"Anything kid."

"Give this to the redhead. Also tell her there's a paper on my laptop, with Powers as the title, she'll know what to do." Beca said, pulling at the band on her arm, it was the simple leather strap she had worn everyday for years, one Chloe loved. The medic nodded, taking it off.

"Alright kid, you promise me something. You fight as hard as you can, the world needs more people like you in it."

"Sorry dude… I don't think I'll pull through this time… I stopped feeling anything awhile ago and… I'm cold man, and I'm losing my sight…" She knew that sign, she wasn't getting blood to her brain.

"We'll be at the hospital in a minute, and they are waiting to take you right to surgery."

"I'm not scared you know."

"Of what?"

"Death… it has to happen sometime right?"

"Fight Beca."

x-x-x

Warren sat with his head in his hands, of course Beca would be in the hospital, dying. His only daughter, only child, the only thing he had left to show that he had done something great with his life. He shouldn't have allowed her to race; he hated himself currently for it. Yet if she hadn't then he would be alone in the lobby right now with only Shelia by his side, instead there had to be nearly a hundred people in the room, many crying and extremely upset over the accident. Tommy walked up to him, sitting next to him.

"She's strong, she's Beca fucking Mitchell after all." Tommy said gruffly.

"That she is."

"She only did what was right."

"She always does." Warren said looking up at Tommy, he reached up and traced the man's scar. "I remember meeting you," He chuckled, "Baby faced, bright eyed, you were everything I feared her meeting at that age. Now, I can't imagine her life without you in it. You made her strong again."

"I just helped her remember."

"Thank you." Warren said nodding. They stayed quiet for awhile before finally Tommy sighed.

"She talked about you all the time. She loved you Warren, a lot. She thought you were the best thing on this earth." He paused for a moment. "I never...Thanked you, for allowing her to be in my life, or for letting us be wild."

"Thank you for being there." Tommy nodded patting Warren on the shoulder before walking over to Stacie, he gave a quick nod to the door and Stacie nodded. She kissed Aubrey's cheek and gave Chloe's knee a last squeeze before following the man out the door. Tommy was leaning against the building, sitting on the cool ground a smoke hanging from his mouth already, he handed Stacie the pack.

"She's not going to make it." Stacie said and Tommy shook his head.

"No, she isn't."

"I'm sorry Tommy."

"We did the best we could." Tommy sighed taking a long drag, he looked over at Stacie, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry Stac…" He pulled the young woman into his arms as she started to cry, he let his own tears fall down.

"She can't leave me, I need her." Stacie cried and Tommy kissed the top of her head.

"No baby girl, you know none of us were going to live as long as we thought. You have to be strong; she wants you to be strong. You are here for a reason, Beca was here to show us how precious each and every one of us are."

x-x-x

By the time the doctor had stepped out into the waiting room it was packed wall to wall with people there to support everyone else. The doctor sighed and walked up to the medic who had brought the young woman in, they spoke for a few moments before they both walked up to crowd, which split letting them walk up to Warren.

"Doctor Mitchell." The older man said sticking his hand out, Warren returned the hand shake.

"Warren please."

"Warren, is there a place we can speak?"

"Here… is fine, they are her family just as much as I am." Warren said, taking Chloe's hand in his, he knew what was coming.

"Sir, I was the medic that brought your daughter in, she had a single stab wound to the abdomen. When I arrived on the scene she was still awake, talking to me even, she didn't lose her wits at all. It was a good sign." The young medic said and Warren nodded. "Had her friends not done what they had she never would have made it to my hands."

"I got her on the table and she was still awake, very pale and not as talkative but she was alive." The doctor shook his head and sighed, every eye in the room was on him, a pin could have dropped and it would've sounded like a bomb going off. "Warren, the knife tore through her stomach, liver and a kidney. We did the best we could and your daughter fought as hard as she could but combined with the blood loss she succumbed to the injuries… we tried a lot of different things, and she wasn't going to come back." Warren nodded and shook the doctor's hand once more.

"Thank you." He reached for the medic's hand. "Both of you, for all you did for my daughter." Warren gave a sad smile. "She was in the best hands possible I see." Warren turned to Chloe wrapping an arm around the crying redhead, he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go home." They started toward the doors, the crowd once again splitting as they walked out, leaving everyone else there, letting the thought that Beca was no longer with them sink in.


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: So I think I was able to reply to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter. Except the two or three people who did so anonymously, so thank you for your reviews. Also to the anon who wanted to know if I was sure about the damage that would be caused, yes even with something as small as a two inch knife would still cause considerable damage to the areas described, talked with my friend who's a nurse and fake stabbed my best friend nearly two dozen times with the placements of her organs drawn on her. Good thinking though.

x-x-x  
The church was small and classic like something you'd see in an old western, the white building with green double doors and a bell tower that tolled that it was high noon. Chloe stood in the back afraid to walk further to the front. In the back it didn't have to be real it didn't have to be true. In the back she could only hear the muffled cries but wouldn't have to see the tear stained faces of people she considered friends now. That's when Stacie walked up to her she threw an arm over the redheads shoulders.

"Let's go red." She said taking Chloe to the front. She sat her between Tommy and Warren. Chloe saw Aubrey crying in her mother's arms, her father rubbing circles on her back. Chloe allowed Tommy to wrap his arm around her as the priest spoke to the crowd. It came time for Chloe to get up and speak she had her head high as she walked up eyes never leaving those of the priest. He had kind eyes that were full of pity for the young woman, she took his out stretched hand and he helped her up the last stair. She turned to the podium and looked out over the mass of people, she gave a small smile.

"Not much can be said about Rebecca Mitchell. She is one of those people that this world needs, someone that is kind and caring. She is just one of those people that cared more about others than herself." Chloe locked eyes with Kimmy Jinn who nodded and smiled at her. "When I first met her I was shocked to learn this woman led another life of sorts. It was great learning about these new lives lived in the darkness of night. Where speed and skill were all that mattered. The whole world would be forgotten when engines roared to life. She was strong and would fight for the right side. She would have been great if given the chance." The church was silent as Chloe spoke, she kept her gaze moving around the room as she spoke, most faces she could put a name to, her family, Beca's family, friends, people that were from the different groups racers. "We were her family, we all lost a sister, daughter, or lover, but we will never forget her. She will walk beside us every day just like she used to. She may have been taken from us physically, but mentally, and emotionally, she will always be there holding our hands, raising our chins and telling us to walk on." Chloe smiled at every. "So take the hand of the person next to you as you walk out of here, hold your head high, and walk on." Chloe stepped down and walked back to her seat, she saw the medic that was there and worked on Beca that night, she gave him a small smile as she sat next to Warren.

"Miss. Beale?" Someone tapped Chloe's shoulder as they walked out of the church a while later, Chloe turned around looking at the man.

"Hello." Chloe smiled, it was the medic, he reached his hand out.

"Tyler, ma'am, I was there with Beca…" Chloe nodded shaking his hand, she took his arm walking out of the church.

"It's nice to meet you Tyler."

"Beca wanted me to tell you about a paper she had on her laptop." Tyler ran a hand through his hair chuckling. "God this is just so weird."

"Hey, don't worry." Chloe smiled brightly at him.

"You know, if you wouldn't mind, I'd liked to get to know more about Beca. She must have been real important for a crowd this size to show up."

"Yeah, maybe not today though." Chloe dug through her purse and pulled a pen out, grabbing Tyler's hand. "Call me some time, why don't we go get a coffee or something sometime?" She asked and he nodded. "While we are there I can tell you about Beca." Tyler smiled.

"I'd like that, a lot. She seemed like a great person." He dug in his pocket. "Here, this was hers, she wanted me to give it to you." He pulled out the leather band and handed it over to Chloe. Chloe took it and nodded, putting it on her own wrist.

"It was nice to meet you Tyler. I need to get going though."

"Alright, let me walk you to the car though." Chloe smiled, she looked over her shoulder at Warren who was smiling at her, she gave him a small wave that he returned. He watched her walk away with the medic before sitting next to Beca's grave stone.

"You planned that somehow, I just know you did." Warren said, tears falling from his eyes. "I miss you Becs, and you didn't once stop to think about yourself while you were dying did you?" He wiped away the tears before sighing. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you, but I do know this, that girl? She's my family now Becs, and I promise to watch over her till I die." Warren sighed looking up toward the sky, after a few minutes Aubrey walked up with Tommy and Stacie. Tommy put out his hand pulling Warren to his feet.

"Come on pops, let's go to the garage." Tommy said throwing an arm over Warren's shoulders. "Everyone's waiting."


	17. Chapter 17

The young defense lawyer stood up walking over to the jury, he smiled at them running a hand through his hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you are going to hear a lot about how horrible my client is. That he is a monster who has no respect for any human but himself. All these things are just the prosecutor and the alleged victims family and friends making up stories to get you to believe Kevin Adams is just a man that was blamed for the death of woman who was well loved and all those loved ones are willing to lie to put an innocent man in jail." The man nodded and sat down at his table again.

x-x-x

"Kimmy."

"Kimmy Jin please." Kimmy Jin smiled at the prosecuting lawyer, she had learned to like the man, he was sweet and gentle, and kept everyone in the loop and calm while the murder trial was being prepped. He was a smart, confident man, one who promised the trail would end with Kev in jail.

"Kimmy Jin, you were present nearly six years ago when my client, Kevin, and the victim were involved in a fight correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"Beca had come up on Kev as he was hitting a young racer. The girl had said she didn't want to race, she was a good kid, straight A student, good job, Kev found her and scooped her up for racing because she had no family." Kimmy Jin looked up at the jury. "Beca yelled at him then grabbed his arm stopping him from hitting the small girl again. He turned on Beca and started hitting her. Beca and Kev beat the hell out of one another till finally she knocked him out. I was there and pulled Beca and the girl away, getting the attention of Tommy, the other head racer. Beca passed out from pain and blood loss, Tommy had Stacie take her to the hospital and the younger woman. He called the cops and waited with Kev till they showed."

"What happened afterwards?"

"They released Kev because the woman wouldn't stand up against him. Beca couldn't either since the police refused to call it self defense, they called it interference."

"Do you think what Beca did helped?"

"Yes."

"What would Kev have done with his own racer?"

"Kev would've beat her till she passed out."

"How do you know this?"

"I can show you." Kimmy Jin said looking up at the judge. "Sir I would have to pull the back of my shirt up."

"That is fine." The older man said. Kimmy Jin turned around pulling her shirt up revealing scars running across her back.

"Kev whipped me many times, and had held me against the muffler of a hot bike when I did not win once. He was violent." The room was silent as she sat back down, eyes locked with Kev's. "Nothing will take back what he did to me and others, but I was there when he killed Beca… He was a coward. She saved a lot more pain for a lot of people."

"Explain what happened the nights leading up to the stabbing, please in your own words."

"I had been obtained by Tommy's group a few months prior."

"How did that happen?"

"Kev had set up a race so that I would crash, Beca saved my life. Then when Kev tried to claim me as his still she stood up and told him that I was not his anymore. I was giving a spot in Tommy's group, I became their head mechanic."

"Alright, go on."

"The tension between the two groups grew from there, many of Kev's group wanted out. Saying they didn't want to stay behind a man who would abuse their own. Kev set up a fight between himself and Chloe Beale in which he knew would get Beca to stand up for her girlfriend. When Beca stepped up they got face to face and Kev removed a knife from his pocket, a butterfly knife, and stabbed Beca."

"Can you explain further how you know Kev stabbed her?"

"I was no further from them than you and I right now. I saw her face as the knife pierced her abdomen, Kev was the one to stab her. No one else was close."

"That's all." Kimmy Jin watched as the defense lawyer walked up to her.

"How can we be so sure that Kevin was the one to scar you like that?"

"Cause he branded me, along with a few of the other racers on his team." Kimmy Jin growled, she despised the man and was coming up with ways to kill him, she wouldn't of course. She stood up and pulled down her shirt revealing her shoulder which had a brand of KA on it.

"Proving nothing still. Moving on, would you say Kevin and Beca had a long violent history?"

"I guess you could say so."

"And Beca pulled the worst out in Kevin?"

"No, Kev was a horrible person even when she wasn't around."

"You have heard of the scuffle Kevin was in? Someone broke his left arm, multiple ribs, his leg, even punctured a lung." The lawyer raised an eyebrow and Kimmy Jin shook her head.

"Sir if I did I'd tell someone so that he wouldn't be worried while he sat in jail." Kimmy Jin smiled.

"So you did not attack him while he was in jail? Remember you are under oath."

"How could I if he was in jail? No, I stopped thinking about him when the cops dragged him into the back of their car the day he killed Beca Mitchell, and trust me, he killed her."

"That's all." The man sat down and Kimmy Jin grinned, so she lied under oath, no one was going to say anything, the cop was her cousin that let her in, and she promised to do it again if Kev opened his mouth, but this time, leave him dead.

x-x-x

The defense lawyer stalked around Chloe like a lion stalking its prey, he knew he could get the woman to slip.

"Tell me Chloe why did Beca intervene on your fight? Why didn't you finish your own fight with Kevin just like anyone else would have?"

"You see sir, I was dating Beca which means seeing as she was very protective over me it made perfect sense for her to step in. Not including the fact that she had history with Kev, that only came up when she reminded him she didn't need to prove she could kick his butt." Chloe smiled sweetly.

"How long had you known Beca before she died?"

"Just around a year."

"How much did you really know about her?"

"I feel like you are fishing, so what do you think you know that I didn't?"

"Well you knew about her mother, and the fact she was illegal racing. You see you had to know about it considering you were there the night she died. You were all taking part in illegal actives that night. Am I wrong?"

"Sir you are correct."

"What do you have to say about this?"

"We hold things to different degrees of… bad I guess. It's bad to sell drugs, it's worse to burn something down, worse to hurt someone and unforgiveable to kill someone. So as some of us were just racing which I would place around the selling drugs level, Kev had premeditated a plan to kill one of us."

"Against the law, no matter what is still against the law, doesn't matter the severity of the crime."

"If the severity didn't matter why am I sitting in the witness stand, and your client sitting in the hot seat?"

"Did you not agree to become witness to avoid charges?"

"No actually, no one was caught racing so no one was charged with a crime, they can't prove we committed. The only crime committed that night in the eyes of the police, was murder." Chloe had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Still no less of a crime."

"Prove we were there."

"A matter for the police, but a criminal is still a criminal."

"Yes and a murderer will always have blood on his hands."

"Police reports state from multiple accounts you were a driving force behind Kevin even making it to police custody alive. What did you do?"

"Many in the crowd, Kev's group included, were talking about how to kill him, someone said skinning him alive would be a best bet. I wanted him to sit right where he is today, in front of a jury for them to decide if my lover was murdered or if by some means of who knows what, she was killed and he is innocent of the actions."

"Would you kill him if he was released?"

"No, I'm not a murderer." Chloe took her blazer off pulling the shirt to the side reveling a tattoo. "Beca taught me something, to always be better than the ones we look up to. I have a lot to look up to, and I carry her and her mother who was her idol on me every day."

x-x-x

The rest of the witnesses that made it to the stand including, Stacie, Aubrey and Tommy all were asked, and all answered the same question, the same way. They would never stoop so low as to murder the man that murdered their friend. It wasn't what Beca would have wanted.

x-x-x

The Judge looked at the paper handed to him then up at the jury.

"On the count of first degree murder?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of premeditated murder?"

"Guilty."

"Kevin," the judge looked at the man. "I sentence you to the maximum I can, twenty-five years in jail, with the possibility of parole after ten years. Nothing will bring the girl back but maybe putting you away will save someone else's life. To the family, again nothing can bring her back, but this gives her the kind of justice I can offer. I believe from hearing about her that she wouldn't have wanted him to be up for the death penalty, she would have wanted him to have a chance. So Kevin, take your second chance and don't piss it away. You've taken a life that was much greater than your own." With that the judge stood and walked out of the room, the door clicked softly behind him as it shut.


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: in reply to reviews and PMs, thanks for the advice, though my ideas for the story are not finished, so please don't tell me I'm dragging my story out since you don't know where I'm going with my own thoughts. Thank you for the favorites and sticking out with it. Hope you still don't feel I'm dragging it out.

x-x-x

28 Years later

Liberty Beca Beale walked up to the front of her class head held high, she took controlled breaths and locked her eyes with the professor. Setting the papers down on the speech podium she looked up at her class smiling. She scanned the faces of the students she had spent the last semester sitting with in the class twice a week, they had formed a bond of sorts, then her eyes fell on to Warren Mitchell sitting in the back of the room a smile on his face. Taking one last controlled breath she collected her thoughts and started.

"When I was growing up my mother never tried to hide the fact that she was with women before she met my father. As a matter of fact she would tell me stories about them, trying to make sure I understood that no matter what I did she would always love me. There was one woman she spoke about often, I got my name from her. My mother met her while in this very college, and this woman…" Liberty smiled looking down at her feet shaking her head for a moment, before looking back up. This time looking up she saw her mother and father walk in standing in the back. "This woman made my mother who she is today, and this woman died a year after meeting my mom." Liberty waited as the class started talking when they stopped she continued. "We talked in this class about how important it is to pay attention to the things happening around us, and to learn from them. To collect information and use it correctly. So today I stand in front of you with Rebecca Mitchell's paper from 28 years ago, on the heroes in her life." Liberty picked up the papers, tucking a stray strand of red hair behind her ear she smiled before starting the paper.

x-x-x

Mr. Powers,

You have asked us to write a paper at the end of this year on whatever we wanted, as long as it had something to do with the class. On our fourth day of class we spent the whole day talking about heroes and our definition of them. We spoke of solders, cops, firefighters, aunts and uncles, parents, grandparents. Everything under the sun, teachers, actors, musicians, whom ever we could think of. Growing up my mother was my hero.

I was 12 years old when my mother met her untimely death; she left me in the capable hands of my father. Before she died however she spent as much time as she could teaching me about everything she could. She would spend hours with me teaching me things like how to use tools correctly, or how to make the best batch of cookies, how to replicate her favorite recipes for holiday dinners. She had my father buy a split window Vet just so she could teach me how to drive before she died.

My mom found out at 14 that she had Lupus, she faced it head on, refusing to let it ruin her life and accepting the fact she would die an early death. Till she found out that I was on my way that is. The minute she found out about me she called the doctors and got into the hospital to learn how to best provide for me. The doctors all told her that I should be aborted and only that would save her life. My mom however refused, saying that even if she died from me I would be her legacy and there was too much of a chance I would do something important and affect too many other lives for her to just wipe me off the map before giving me a shot. She found a doctor that would help her along the way in order to have me safely, proving the doctors wrong. The rest of her life she stayed on drugs to help her fight to stay alive, claiming I was worth every minute of pain, pain she never complained of. My mother taught me to be free and never let anyone stand in my way. That no matter what I did I was important and always would be. That I would one day change the world of someone, didn't matter who, didn't matter if I knew about it not. My mom was my hero because without her I never would've found me.

I was 12 when my mother passed away and my father tried to take over her role as well as keep his own. He stayed strong even though he lost the love of his life. I never saw my father cry before the day my mother died, never saw him cry after that either. Yet I remember his words to me as he cradled me in his arms, crying to me about how much he loved her, and that he would always love me. He told me about my mother every night during dinner, he'd pick a story and no detail was too small. Some nights he'd ask me what I would like to hear. He would tell me the good and bad and the moments of fear and pain and doubt. Never leaving out any detail. He would take me to see her family to make sure I was still part of their lives. He stayed strong for me and taught me all about life, like I wasn't missing a mother at all. He was a great man to stay so strong for me, he would tell me every time he caught me crying that crying wasn't a weakness, that I could come to him anytime for anything. He ended up finding a woman, she's pretty great, won't ever be my mother, but she did her best to make sure I knew I was loved. He married her and they formed a life with me like nothing had changed. He was my hero because he did his best to raise me as best he could.

They say we always pick our parents as our heroes in life because they are the only people we are constantly exposed to and they show us what it means to be brave. I don't believe this, I chose my parents cause they both chose to face something extremely difficult head on. Something that would end up killing one of them and the other would affect the way their child would be. My true hero though, is humanity.

x-x-x

Liberty looked up from the papers, every eye was on her in the class.

"That's where the paper ends, she was never able to finish it. Mr. Powers gave us an assignment earlier this semester to finish the paper only giving us the last paragraph as a start point, telling us to give reasons why we feel humanity is a hero. I grew up with a copy of the whole paper from when I was a little kid and knew where he had gotten it." She looked up and locked eyes with Mr. Powers again. "This is why she was part of humanity that are heroes." She looked down at her papers shuffling them around before starting.

"Humanity is my hero for many different reasons. The first and most important for every bad person in the world there are a lot more good people there to help you out. People tend to see something bad happening and have one of two reactions, either they jump in and help or they just stare." Liberty set her papers down walking out from behind the podium; she started walking around the class room. "I'm not going to follow my paper, I know her better by heart than I do from my paper. Beca has stories that follow her name that had I not done some of my own investigating I would have never believed them. The first story I had heard of the woman was of her death, I was maybe five, six years old. My mother sat me down one day when I was upset over her yelling at me, I told her she was mean and didn't know how much I loved one of my friends that was moving away. So she sat me down on my bed and started this long story about this woman I had never met, and learned I never would. You see Beca was never one to back down and she stepped in protecting my mom from a guy that Beca had had many tiffs with over the years. This fight was different however; it ended with a knife buried deep in her abdomen." Liberty stopped for a moment looking up at Warren she smiled at the man, the class was wrapped in her story.

"What happened next?"

"You see, I had always had a man who I called my grandfather in my life, his name was Warren Mitchell. He was just grandpa to me, I had a few of them, my mom's father, my dad's father and grandpa Warren. I didn't realize till the day my mother told me about Beca that he wasn't my blood relative, but the father of the woman I was named after. I knew he was always the kind of person who would do whatever he could for whoever needed help. Beca was raised the same way. My mother explained a day when Beca and her friend Tommy stopped traffic in the downtown area to help a family of ducks with ducklings cross, she said not a single person got angry or yelled, that many had actually taken photos and thanked the two punk kids who ran into the street risking their lives for something as small as a duck." Liberty smiled looking down at her feet shaking her head. "My mom says I'm actually a lot like Beca. She says I somehow got her attitude and a lot of her traits. To me she was always this figure that was in my life, one I sort of had a face for, but I didn't know her expressions. I didn't know her besides what I was told, and what I had seen in photos and the few videos others had." Liberty looked up at her mom, tears coming to her eyes. "You see, here I was growing up with this presence in my life, someone who I started viewing as a person who if were still alive would stand behind me no matter what. The kind of person you look up to almost like an aunt or uncle. Beca stood up for the rights of others, she died defending my mother against a man they both knew who was bullying her. Beca was known for jumping in to a fight or any situation where she felt needed. She was a human that… wanted to make the world a better place, wanted to leave her mark on the world. She believed if she tried hard enough to live up to what her mother thought she would be, that would be all that mattered. Beca changed my life, she saved it even, helped me through some of my darkest times by just giving me that slight reminder that I was on this earth for a reason. Today I introduced you to her, once again expanding her reach in the world. I hope you walk away from today a better person." Liberty stepped back to the podium, the class was quiet as she picked up her papers and wandered back to her family, receiving hugs from each of them.

"That'll be all for today." Mr. Powers said and the class meandered out of the room.

"Erik is outside love." Tyler said hugging his daughter. "He said his father and the rest of the family will be joining us for dinner, which means you and him need to be back home by six, no later. Tommy also informed Erik no getting hurt, no cops."

"Alright dad." Liberty smiled before stepping up hugging Chloe.

"You did really great. I am so proud of you." Chloe kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Now go have fun." She said watching as the young redhead ran out of the classroom. Liberty ran straight down to the parking lot where Erik was standing between two bikes. She ran up to him kissing him.

"Great job on that paper." Erik smiled pulling back.

"Dad says we only have till six, what about your dad?"

"Tommy said six fifteen at the latest, can't be rude to family. Especially on a day like today, pretty sure aunt Stacie and aunt Aubrey would kick our asses if we were late to dinner celebrating Beca." Erik straddled his bike watching as Liberty pulled her helmet on straddling the old Ducati. He looked up at the building noticing Chloe in the window, he waved to the woman who waved back, and he wondered if it bothered the woman at all that her only child was walking the same path her soul mate walked and died on, or if it made her proud.

x-x-x

A/n: So that is it! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.


End file.
